


of boundless seas

by fiddle_stix



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (so much kissing), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, M/M, Magic, Merlin (TV) References, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, Prince Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Prince Lee Jeno, Secret Relationship, Warlock Huang Ren Jun, dancing in the rain with your loved ones is intimacy, ren yang and jaem are servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/pseuds/fiddle_stix
Summary: “Would you leave us behind if you were ever to run away?” asks Yangyang.Donghyuck drags his eyes open and finds their faces in the dark. “Never.”For almost as long as he can remember, it's always been the five of them. His crown, his birth right, his title; Donghyuck would be willing to loose it all if it meant protecting them. That might be what it takes.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	of boundless seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Procrastinating_Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastinating_Dragonfly/gifts).



> **WISH #1**   
>  _A and B, two princes from neighbouring kingdoms, have been close friends since their earliest days. Little does everyone know, they might be more than just close friends — and their servants are definitely involved in the affair._
> 
>   
> **NOTES**  
>  It’s a miracle that we make it here!
> 
> I’ve read many a poly fic, but never found the confidence to create my own! A million thanks to my prompter for the wonderful prompt that birthed this hefty boy of a fic was born! (It may have gotten a little out of control, but I can’t find it in me to apologise).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

> _We return to each other in waves.  
>  _ _This is how water loves._
> 
> _— Nayyirah Waheed_

Even over the top of the saddle he’s just slid over Calypso, Renjun manages to level Donghyuck with a reproachful look.

“There is no way that your father would willingly let you out on your own like this.” He shakes his head for a third time. Donghyuck thinks it’s cute, the way Renjun has to stand on his tiptoes to meet his gaze over the horse’s back. But he doesn’t say it aloud because he’d like not to be strangled to death before they even reach Jeno and Jaemin.

“He was quite agreeable when I asked,” Donghyuck says even though it’s the furthest from the truth and they all know it. Donghyuck’s father isn’t willing to indulge his son on a good day, let alone for another trip to Cavalon. “In fact he thought it was a wonderful idea. An opportunity to strengthen the bonds between our neighbours.”

Yangyang giggles from where he’s draped over Donghyuck’s shoulders. “If only he knew just how deeply those bonds run already.”

Donghyuck grins too. The stables are more secluded than other parts of the castle, away from prying eyes, so he lets himself lean back into Yangyang’s hold. Donghyuck loves moments like these, when the crown he carries slips away and they don’t have to be so cautious of how princes and servants are supposed to act around each other.

“Besides, I’ll be with the both of you, my most trusted companions? What more protection could I need?”

“If that’s the case, should I put my horse back in her stall for the night?” a new voice calls out. 

It’s just Donghyuck’s luck that Jaehyun choses that very moment to arrive, in his riding gear with an emblazoned sword strapped to his side and looking all too ready for the half day's ride that lies between the Edavia and the Cavalon kingdoms. 

Renjun straightens from where he’s finished fixing Calypso’s stirrups, levelling Donghyuck with another look that he chooses to pointedly ignore.

“I thought you said we were all the protection you could need?” Yangyang teases.

“Okay,” Donghyuck concedes. “Maybe Jaehyun has to come along too.”

Renjun shakes his head again. “I should have known it was a little too easy. Your father wouldn’t let you out of his sight without a watchdog to keep you in check. No offense, Jaehyun.”

“None taken,” assures Jaehyun. Donghyuck suspects that he’s known all of them far too long to not know of the tedious restrictions placed on the prince’s movement. Especially not when he’s so close with Johnny who, as Donghyuck's older brother, is under similar rules.

“It’s okay, Junnie,” Donghyuck says with a teasing smile, “I’ll hold your hand on the way. We can pretend Jaehyun isn’t there.”

Renjun makes a disgusted face and it pulls a laugh out of Yangyang. 

“As if I would be caught dead holding your hand, Lee Donghyuck.” 

The boy in question pouts. “I thought you loved me. You said so yesterday.”

“I can attest to this,” pipes up Yangyang. “I was an eyewitness to it all and if I do recall, there was something along the lines of an _I love you more–_ ”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough,” he cuts them off. “You’re both menaces.”

Donghyuck decides to take it as a compliment.

“I hate to break up the very important conversation that you’re engaged in, but if you want to make it to Cavalon before nightfall, we better get moving.”

One glance out the window shows the sun sitting high in the sky. Jaehyun’s right, they need to head off. 

“Come on then,” Renjun says before clambering up onto his horse. Yangyang slips off Donghyuck’s shoulders to unloop his own horse’s lead rope from the gate. “We don’t want to be late,” Renjun adds when Donghyuck doesn’t immediately move.

“Wise words, my friend,” — it gets him a look from both of them which means that he’s definitely going to have to make up for calling Renjun a mere _friend._ He just hopes that the making up involves kisses in there somewhere — “for you know what they say.” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully. “The night is dark and full of mysterious terrors.”

“Magic,” Yangyang whispers dramatically the same time that Renjun mutters, “Yangyang’s bed hair.” 

He gets a thwack to his shoulder for that and Jaehyun has to call out for them to hurry up again because Donghyuck’s laughing too much to pull himself up into his saddle. He pats Nobby’s mane, apologising to his horse for his failed tries. They finally manage to set out, a weight dropping off Donghyuck’s shoulders as they pass through the castle gates. 

He catches Renjun’s gaze. Donghyuck’s heart feels warm, just like it often does when he looks at them, like it suddenly becomes too big for his chest. Renjun scrunches his nose as if he can tell what Donghyuck is thinking, tell that he’s thinking about them. But he also bunches his horses’ reins in one hand so he can reach out the other to brush over Donghyuck's wrist, the movement too quick for anyone but them to notice. 

Donghyuck smiles, his grin widening when Yangyang’s familiar laugh drifts back through the air to them. The warmth in his heart blazes a little brighter.

They reach the gates of Cavalon just as the sun kisses the tops of the mountains. 

Jaehyun approaches the guards first, holding his chest high so they spot the Edavia crest on his uniform. He says something to them but Donghyuck is too distracted by the figures he spots through the gates. In the middle of his chest, his heart jumps excitedly.

Out of the corner of his eyes he spots the Cavalon guards eyeing him. He nods at them, his smile pleasant, and they seem to realise that there’s a prince at their doorstep because in the next moment they’re moving to open the gates for him.

He catches Yangyang’s gaze and shares a secret smile nothing like the practiced one he’d flashed at the guards.

The sound of gates being pulled open steals his attention back, the polished silver being pushed aside to reveal two people far too familiar.

At the sight of them Jeno’s face breaks into a smile, his shoulders straightening as brightness infects his demeanour. From just behind the Cavalon prince, Jaemin wears his own wide smile. 

_Merlin,_ Donghyuck has missed them.

He’s climbing down from his horse the second he makes it through the gates, unable and unwilling to hide his excitement at seeing them. He realises, distantly, that Jaehyun slips Nobby’s reins from where they’re clutched between his fingers, giving his shoulder a little nudge as he does.

Donghyuck barely manages to shoot a thankful smile over his shoulder — to which Jaehyun rolls his eyes — before making his way over to greet Jeno.

“Long time no see, Prince Lee,” Jeno says when he’s within earshot. 

Even the sound of his voice makes Donghyuck’s heart jump into double time. He locks eyes with Jaemin again and shoots him a wink that he hopes none of the guards catch. “It’s certainly been far too long, Prince Lee.” Donghyuck directs the words at Jeno but he can sense — he likes to say he has a sixth sense for his boyfriends — Renjun rolling his eyes at them.

“It’s good to see you, Hyuck,” Jeno says next, slipping into sincerity. Donghyuck catches the way Jeno’s gaze darts over his shoulder, no doubt making sure Renjun and Yangyang know the sentiment extends to them as well.

“Right back at you, Jen.” He extends a hand out, wary of the guards and other castle staff surrounding him. He’s not allowed to slip up in front of them. No matter how much he would like to pull Jeno down and plant a kiss right over his ridiculously pretty mouth.

“Come,” Jeno says, using the excuse of guiding him to wrap a hand around his shoulder. “You guys must be tired after your ride. I’ve received word that the kitchens have been preparing a feast in anticipation of your arrival.”

Donghyuck has fond memories of the Cavalon kitchen’s, many childhood days spent sneaking in — with his little fingers clasped around Jeno’s — to try the rejects of whatever the cooks had been baking that day. If he’s being honest, not much has changed since then. Except now it’s the five of them and neither he or Jeno are very little anymore.

“That’s very kind of them,” he says while very subtly leaning into Jeno’s touch — well, as subtle as he can manage because he spots Yuta shooting him a knowing smile from Jeno's side. Donghyuck ignores him, all too used to the knight’s friendly teasing.

“Shall we head to dinner?” Jeno prompts. “Soobin can take your horses to the stables for you, if you like.”

The tall boy in question steps forward dutifully, palms open to relieve Jaehyun, Yangyang and Renjun of their reins. As he does, Jeno starts to steer him inside. “I’m afraid I couldn’t get out of dinner with my parents,” he whispers as they walk.

Donghyuck had expected as much. “It’s okay,” he assures.

“My uncle too.” 

That draws a wince out of Donghyuck. Jeno’s parents, like Donghyuck’s own, were rigid in their beliefs; particularly fierce about the elimination of magic within the realm which never failed to make Donghyuck’s heart seize. Jeno’s uncle was no different, never failing to make Donghyuck’s skin crawl.

After seeing the beautiful runes painted across Renjun’s skin or Yangyang fondly recounting tales of his aunt helping him brew his first potion, their dinner talk of magical suppression lit the fear that lay dormant in Donghyuck’s chest. 

“We’ll manage,” he promises, not quite sure if he was reassuring Jeno or himself. 

The quiet clink of the spoons against plates fills the dining hall. Donghyuck makes sure he’s using his best manners. He carefully chooses the right fork for the entree, keeping quiet unless spoken too and making sure he keeps his eyes from wandering. All the things that have been ingrained into him by his tutors before he even knew how to walk.

There’s his other habits too that his father hadn’t taught him; thanking the young boy who brings him each course and asking gently for him to pass on his compliments to the kitchens.

He receives a strange look from Jeno’s father but it’s never stopped him before.

The King and Queen, along with the King’s brother, entirely ignore the staff around them as if they were parts of the furniture. Even Jaehyun and Yuta, two high ranking generals within their respective Kingdoms, are barely given a second glance, seen more for the swords that hang at their sides and the family crests detailed on their armour that they have sworn loyalty to. 

It’s something that grates against Donghyuck’s nerves every time he sees it. Especially when his own mother and father are no strangers to the same behaviour. But his title and duty to his crown trumps his desire to climb over the table and try to shake sense into every last one of them. 

The King chats to his brother about his latest hunting trip, labouring over each trophy his party had been able to catch, while Donghyuck tries not to laugh at the slight grimace Jeno slips out. It’s been too long since he’s seen them both.

His gaze drifts across to Jaemin against his will as it often does during these long dinners. The boy is standing obediently behind Jeno, who Donghyuck is sitting across from. When he notices Donghyuck looking, his lips twitch slightly in a move that Donghyuck understands perfectly as a promise. A promise for what’s to come when the five of them are finally alone.

Not for the first time, Donghyuck wishes that the others could sit with him and Jeno at the dining table. That he could reach out and curl a hand around Jeno’s or lean into Jaemin’s side whenever he liked. Renjun would blush furiously in that pretty way of his at Jaemin’s shameless flirting and Donghyuck would join in with Yangyang to tease the both of them. And after, Donghyuck would be able to lean across and kiss him until they were both smiling too much against each other’s mouths. 

The Queen of Cavalon calling his name brings him sharply back to reality. 

“Donghyuck, my boy, how silly of us to ignore our guest.”

“It’s no matter, your Grace. I am quite delighted by the food and conversation as it is,” he assures.

The King waves his hand. “Nonsense, as members of Edavia’s royalty you are always a friend of ours. Any news from your kingdom? How is your father?”

Donghyuck plasters on his most convincing smile. He’s played the role of the good, compliant prince enough to have it down to an art. “Edavia is well, your Majesty, as is my father. Crops have been exceeding their quotas this summer, which leaves him most pleased.”

“It is certainly advisable,” the King says, “to keep the peasantry working or else discontent starts to arise within the masses.”

Does he not see the discontent that already bubbles within both Kingdoms? He cannot be ignorant to the murmurs whispered through the townships as more and more families are ripped apart day by day in the name of eradicating magic. 

“Of course, your Grace,” Donghyuck concedes, continuing on dutifully. “My father speaks very highly of you and hopes to see a similar abundance for Cavalon. He has expressed on many occasions a desire to have you and your family visit Edavia again, particularly after the success of your last ball thrown here.”

Jeno’s mother preens at the compliment, just as Donghyck had intended. He remembers standing in the doorway of their ballroom, in his stuffy suit that made him feel suffocated, watching her bark orders at servants to move decorations and arrange chairs. The current pleasantry for her efforts is received well, even if his stomach had rolled at the tone she had used.

The King raises his glass to Donghyuck, tipping his chin in acknowledgement. “We must arrange for another in Edavia, I have missed your kingdom’s great lakes. Cavalon got the rocky sides of the mountains whereas Edavia won the fair rolling plains of the hills.”

The King doesn’t mention that the Cavalon people had fought for the mountains due to the protection that they gave. Donghyuck, ever obedient, doesn’t mention it either. His smile is still held high when he says, “We’d be honoured to accommodate you all again.”

“Delightful,” the King muses, before taking a large gulp of his wine. “Perhaps by then we’ll be rid of the devilled hexers once and for all.”

Donghyuck’s smile quivers in its place. 

He allows himself only a heartbeat before pulling it back up, even if his shoulders have tightened ever so slightly. It’s as if someone has just placed a cold, wet cloth over the back of his neck. He wills himself not to shiver.

“What a fine society we’d find ourselves in if that was the case,” agrees the Queen. Out of the corner of his eye, Donghyuck notices the way Jeno’s knuckles go white around his fork. The table is too wide for Donghyuck to read out and hook his ankle around Jeno’s — he’s tried — so he can only watch as every muscle in his body longs to reach out.

“Did you find success in the last troop you sent out to the highlands?” asks Jeno’s uncle.

_No,_ Donghyuck begs. He doesn’t want to hear about this. He manages to keep his eyes from darting to Renjun and Yangyang to keep suspicion at bay, but he can’t stop Jeno from flicking around his gaze to check on Jaemin. Donghyuck’s heart aches.

The King obviously pays no mind to their discomfort. If he noticed he didn’t care. “Sadly not as much as we had hoped for, only a few sorcerers in that bunch. The sightings have been dwindling in past months, but there’s been no lull in the unexplainable occurrences my men have noticed.” 

“Rest assured, your Majesty,” the uncle butts back in, “everything in our power is being done to assure the Kingdom’s safety.”

Donghyuck’s stomach rolls. His palms feel clammy, his throat dry. Ever so slightly, he catches the way Jaemin moves his hands to rest behind his back, the slight shake in them only just noticeable. Donghyuck wants nothing more in that moment than to pull them out of the hall, out of the castle. To run straight into the forest and not stop until both their castles are just minuscule dots in the distance.

But he knows he can’t. 

He manages to pull himself together to answer the King’s question about the nature of Edavia’s borders. The rest of the dinner conversation from there doesn’t return to the slight less uncomfortable air it had held before, no matter how much he tries to cover it.

His smile feels a million times heavier, each word dragged out of his lips with incredible effort. By the time he and Jeno are permitted leave, he feels just near ready to collapse. But he manages to keep his facade up all the way out of the hall.

A different type of anticipation spikes through him when he catches Jaemin’s eye. It reminds him of the fact that they’re okay. That they’re safe.

His heart beat starts to draw back to its normal pace as he and Jeno fall into step with each other, the other three just behind them. 

“Where will you be headed now, your Highnesses?”

Lifting his head, Donghyuck is met with a familiar smile and he can’t help but be infected by the warmth that Yuta emits. Next to him, Jaehyun is wearing the same comforting smile. Donghyuck isn’t sure how to put his gratitude for them into words.

“The kitchens, hyung,” Jeno says for them. “The others haven’t eaten yet,” he adds, nodding at Jaemin, Yangyang and Renjun over his shoulder.

“You won’t mind us accompanying you?” Jaehyun asks. Donghyuck is well aware that neither he or Yuta have eaten either. Once again, Donghyuck wishes for them to have been able to share the meal.

“Not at all,” he tells them, his smile genuine this time. 

Together, the seven of them make their way down to the castle’s kitchens, a warmer atmosphere settling over them as Yangyang comments on — or rather teasingly remarks — at Yuta’s sun bleached hair, an unusual phenomenon up in the mountains.

“You’d be eating your words,” Yuta tells him, playful jabbing his finger at the younger boy, “if we lived by the sea. Half the ports are filled with hair like mine, you’d be shoved off the pier for teasing someone about it.”

Yangyang grins. “It’s just a little hard to take you seriously, hyung, when your hair makes you look like an old man at–”

_“Old man?!_ You come back here, you little–!”

Their laughter echoes off the castle’s walls, encasing Donghyuck in warmth.

When they’re finally fed and bid goodbye by Jaehyun and Yuta — “don’t get into any trouble or I will come for you all– hey don’t look so happy Yangyang, I’m talking to you especially, I haven’t forgiven you for that old man comment” — the five of them make their way to the Southern Tower. 

It’s been their _spot_ for as long as Donghyuck can remember. Sneaking away from their lessons, Jeno and Donghyuck had snuck their way up into the tower on countless occasions to watch the world spread out before them. And when they had each reached their sixth summer, Jaemin had arrived at the castle and they’d excitedly shown him their special hiding spot so they could play in peace together — the sight of a servant boy and two princes giggling together was one many royals regarded distastefully.

Donghyuck can still remember the look on Renjun’s face when they’d come up here for the first time as the five of them, all of them just bordering on nine summers. The same delight blooms on his face all these years later.

Even blanketed in the darkness of the night, the view from the tower gives Donghyuck a thrill of warmth and familiarity. Little specks of light dot the horizon, shining out of windows as families gather around their fireplaces. The mountains encase them from behind, and if the sun was shining, Donghyuck would be able to see the faint outlines of Edavia to his left. 

It’s what lies in front of Donghyuck, beyond the horizon, which he always finds his gaze drawn too. A long endless stretch of sand he’s only ever seen in paintings and the sparkling blue of the ocean he’s heard so many melodies sung about. _The sea._

Something he has longed to see for years.

A hand on his wrist pulls his gaze from the dark horizon and then his mind dismisses itself for a moment because Jeno is stepping into his space, curling an arm around Donghyuck’s waist from the front and walking the both of them backwards until Donghyuck’s shoulders meet the wall.

“Hi,” he manages to say breathily, struggling for words as Jeno’s hand comes up to cup the back of his neck. Jeno’s grin in response looks all too smug and it makes him look unreasonably kissable.

Jeno presses even closer so that his breath ghosts across Donghyuck’s lips. “Hyuck.”

_Merlin, will he stop being such a tease?_

“Jeno.”

His thumb brushes gently over the back of Donghyuck’s neck. “I’ve missed you.”

Donghyuck is positive Jeno can feel how fast his heart is racing from where they’re pressed together. “Me too,” he whispers.

Jeno’s eyes dart across Donghyuck’s face, from his eyes down to his lips and back up again. Donghyuck is ready to snap.

“Can you just kiss me alr–”

Jeno doesn’t need to be told twice. 

The first soft press of lips against his is warm and gentle and just so _Jeno_ that Donghyuck can’t help but melt into it. He doesn’t like to get poetic about things, but there’s something otherworldly about the way he finds him wrapped up in Jeno’s arms.

Donghyuck reaches out to tangle his fingers within the front of Jeno’s shirt, trying to pull him impossibly closer. It makes Jeno smile against his mouth and then they’re both smiling a little too much to do anything but press their foreheads together. It’s perfect.

Well, when Jeno leans back to wrap an arm around Yangyang and pull him between them it gets a little more perfect.

Donghyuck wastes no time by snaking his arms around Yangyang’s waist from behind, digging his face into his neck and pressing a kiss against the soft skin there.

“Did you miss me too?” Yangyang almost gets away with his teasing tone except for the telltale hitch in his breath that happens when Donghyuck traces a finger across his chest.

Jeno gives Yangyang’s waist a squeeze before leaning in to ask, “Would you like to find out?”

Donghyuck giggles at the shiver that runs through Yangyang. And like that, Jeno’s mouth is sealed across the boy’s.

It’s similar to the one he had shared with Donghyuck — Jeno’s kisses always start soft, every ounce of his filled with warmth — but it’s different this time because Yangyang never gives in quite so easily. There’s a moment there, just at the start of a kiss, where he holds the pace himself.

But just like usual, all it takes is Donghyuck drawing back from where he had been kissing Yangyang’s neck to ever so lightly graze his teeth against his collarbones. Just like that, Yangyang is putty in their arms. 

The world around them seems to glow gold as Donghyuck’s heart pushes against his ribcage — _Merlin, look at him going all sappy again._

It’s interrupted however by a voice calling out their names. Reluctantly, Donghyuck pulls away from Yangyang’s neck just to be met with the sight of Renjun already half in Jaemin’s lap as the boy peppers kisses across his cheek.

“What about me?” he asks, directing his question to Jeno. 

It only takes him a moment to figure out what Renjun is asking. “All of you,” Jeno says firmly. “I missed all of you so much.” And then he’s moving the three of them over to close the distance, before dropping down to press the sweetest of kisses to Renjun’s lips. Donghyuck didn’t know that his heart could feel any more full of love but it turns out it can.

He’s grinning at the soft noise that escapes Renjun’s mouth, familiar with causing the same sound himself, when he spots Jaemin reaching out for Yangyang with grabby hands. 

_Oh this is going to be fun._

Donghyuck’s loves watching them together, largely because Jaemin is one of the few people that can actually make Yangyang shy. He’s not disappointed in the slightest as Jaemin cups Yangyang’s face between his hands and murmurs without an ounce of shame, “hey there, gorgeous.”

The prettiest of blushes paints itself across Yangyang’s cheeks and _gosh,_ Donghyuck is so enamoured. The kiss that Jaemin presses against Yangyang’s lips and the way they both seem to meld together beautifully only makes Donghyuck fall harder. 

The ghost of Jeno’s kiss is still fluttering across his lips and out of the corner of his eye Donghyuck spots Renjun raking his fingers through Jeno’s hair and completely ruining the sleek backed style he wore as a prince. 

When Yangyang pulls up for air, Donghyuck takes his opportunity to lean in close to them both. He leaves a trail of kisses up the side of Jaemin’s neck, feeling the exact moment that the boy catches on as a hand comes up to cup Donghyuck’s cheek. 

“Hello darling,” Jaemin damn near purrs, well aware of the effect that he has on Donghyuck.

“Stealing him already, Hyuck?” Yangyang manages to gasp out. Donghyuck has no doubt that he sports the same flushed cheeks as Yangyang does.

“Hey,” he pouts, “I missed him too.”

Jaemin lets out a breathy laugh. “Hey now, no fighting. There’s lots of kisses to go around, babies.”

Yangyang makes an affronted face, looking ready to cross his arms over his chest if they weren’t occupied by holding Jaemin’s shoulders. “I’m not a baby.”

Donghyuck just wants to get back to kissing. “Well, I am,” he tells them both, before leaning right over Yangyang to steal his own kiss from their boyfriend.

Jaemin takes less than a second to catch up, eagerly leaning into the kiss and letting Donghyuck drink him in. They are both shameless with affection when the five of them have alone time and Donghyuck feels it full force in that moment.

In no time, Jaemin has Donghyuck’s bottom lip between his teeth, drawing a soft groan from his throat. At some point Jaemin giggles into their kiss, the sound so typical of him that hearing it makes Donghyuck’s heart ache. 

It echoes the way he and Jeno had smiled into their own, a slice of home in each of them. _Damn,_ the two spend an unfair amount of time with each other. Not that it’s anyone’s fault. When everyone’s separated into their two kingdoms, Jeno and Jaemin still miss the other three, and vice versa.

Speaking of Yangyang–

“Always so pretty, Your Highness, after you‘ve been thoroughly debauched.” The words are whispered into his ear and there’s absolutely nothing Donghyuck can do to stop the full body shiver that they cause.

“Debauched, you say?”

The smile on Yangyang’s lips is infectious. “You always look ruined after someone has kissed the breath out of you.”

There’s no denying the way the words send a thrill through his veins and make his toes curl. Still, he’s not going down without some sort of fight. “You sure about that?” 

Yangyang grins. “You’re right, I may have to confirm that.”

“I think that you definitely might have to.”

Jaemin giggles again from underneath him and the sound runs golden around them. It’s Donghyuck that leans in first, even if Yangyang had been the one teasing, and he adores the way that he can taste Jaemin on Yangyang’s lips. Another rush of warmth floods through him as Yangyang slips a hand under the bottom of his shirt and brushes his fingertips over Donghyuck’s ribs.

A shiver runs up his spine and he can’t stop himself from groaning into the kiss. 

“Definitely pretty,” Yangyang smiles when he pulls back to rest his forehead against Donghyuck’s. 

The boy in question huffs. “You’re evil.”

“Speaking of evil.” They both glance across to see Renjun poking a finger at Donghyuck, his own shirt looking suitably ruffled by Jeno’s wandering hands. “I believe there might be a little making up someone has to do, don’t you think?”

“Huh?” Donghyuck asks very intelligently.

“If I cast my mind back to midday,” Renjun continues on while Jeno very distractedly nuzzles into the boy’s neck, “I distinctly remember a certain word slipping out of your lips when you were referring to me. Perhaps something along the lines of, ah the word isn’t coming to me. Do you perhaps remember, Yangyang?”

“Hyuckie called you his _friend.”_

_“Betrayer.”_

Yangyang winks at him.

“I’m waiting,” Renjun calls out.

“Of course, my liege.” There’s no way Donghyuck would ever deny one of his boyfriends a kiss.

After a while, their kisses turn softer. Jaemin sprawls himself across their laps at one point and demands cuddles, which they all are more than happy to oblige with. Yangyang’s head finds its way onto Jeno’s shoulder just as Renjun huddles closer to Donghyuck’s side.

It’s home.

Pure and absolute. 

“You’re thinking something cheesy.”

“So are you,” he shoots back at Renjun. Don’t think he hadn’t noticed the patterns Renjun was drawing against his arm, connecting constellations. 

“You’re both sappy and in love,” says Jaemin, grinning up at them fondly. 

Renjun scoffs. “And you aren’t, Na?”

“Ah, you have caught me, Junnie,” Jaemin exclaims mournfully, placing a hand against his chest. “I have fallen under your spell.”

For a second, the dinner conversation flashes through Donghyuck’s mind and his grip tightens imperceptibly around Renjun. But the boy just rests a gentle hand over his forearm, willing away Donghyuck’s thoughts with his touch alone.

“You know full well that I don’t know any love magic, Jaem.”

“A love potion then. Yangyang could have brewed one for you to slip into my goblet at dinner.”

Across from them, Yangyang whines. Something about brewing times and a herb that can only be picked on the second full moon of every year that Donghyuck is a little too sleepy to catch. 

All of them, finally together again. It almost feels too good to be true. If Donghyuck had it his way, it would be like this all the time. The five of them wrapped around each other freely, sharing laughter and love and not having to worry about someone seeing them this close.

What wouldn’t Donghyuck trade to just be together like this, to be with them for as long as they would have him? Certainly the crown that makes his head feel too heavy for his shoulders. _Merlin,_ what would his father say if Donghyuck ever let any of this slip from his mouth?

He is pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle pressure on his wrist and glances up to see Jaemin giving him a questioning look. Donghyuck doesn’t want to burden them, especially not in the stolen pockets of time that they do get to share together, so he shakes his head, offering a small smile in reassurance.

Jaemin doesn’t completely buy it, leaving his eyes trained on him for a moment more. But he doesn’t say anything more, which Donghyuck is grateful for.

They stay like that for the next span of time, shifting every couple of minutes to close the non-existent gaps between them. It isn’t until Yangyang yawns for the third time in the past five minutes, that Renjun decides to try and call time.

Jeno blinks sleepily across at him as Yangyang curls closer into his side, and Donghyuck can only giggle. Jaemin reaches out a finger to poke at Yangyang’s side, cooing in his teasing, affectionate sort of way when the boy glances down at him. 

Donghyuck’s heart is so full of love watching them. 

Beside him, Renjun rolls his eyes at the scene, ever trying to embody the role of the eldest among them and hold onto his determination. Just because he can, Donghyuck tugs on his hand and shoots him a wide smile. It takes two seconds for Renjun to give in, with even a blind man able to see the way he melts into the touch.

They have to get up eventually, no matter how much they would rather spend the night in each other’s arms. If not for the sake of their backs, for the fact that Jeno has been called to a King’s court meeting the next morning, with Donghyuck’s attendance as Edavia’s ambassador expected too. 

Having to part ways from Jeno and Jaemin tears at something in his chest, but he assures himself that it’s only until morning. Yangyang and Renjun stand a little closer to them than they normally would on their way back to Donghyuck’s room, more daring in the cover of the night.

No matter how fleeting the slivers of time they do get are, he thinks as he slips himself under the covers, it’s worth it. He wouldn’t trade the love that they’ve found together for anything. Not even the world. 

Not that he’s ever going to admit that to their faces.

(He suspects that they already know.)

**──** ⋅ **♔** ⋅ **──**

The meeting is dull. Incredibly so.

He doesn’t even have Yangyang to pull faces at. Jeno and Donghyuck had herded the other three away from the hall when they’d tried to accompany them. “Go have fun for us,” Jeno had told them, “we’ll meet up with you guys later.”

It wasn’t a normal occurrence for many of the Royal party, giving servants the morning free, but Donghyuck hadn’t never wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps anyway. Not that the three of them wouldn’t blend in with the court members crowded in Cavalon’s hall; Jaemin had been mistaken for a lord more times that Donghyuck could count.

If only he could be with them now.

He settles for trading silly faces with Jaehyun — Donghyuck’s father had ordered the knight to not let him out of his sight and occasionally he liked to take his job seriously — until he and Jeno are entrapped within conversation.

Two of the king’s courtiers formed a semicircle with them, detailing their latest visits to one of Cavalon’s trading hubs in the East. 

“They’re certainly prosperous,” the shorter of the two was saying, “there’s no doubt about Cavalon’s success with the neighbouring trade.” He seems to remember Donghyuck standing with them. “Of course, not as strong as our partnership with our Western friends in Edavia, please don’t mistake me, Your Highness.”

Donghyuck waves him off, smiling genially. “Nothing to mistake, Sir. All is well.”

“It’s nothing of the sort,” the taller, lankier one grumbles, and the spiteful glint in his eye tells Donghyuck everything he needs to know. The tall courtier receives a sharp look from his companion, but continues on anyway. “As long as the South is allowed to run rampant, Cavalon’s trade stands sorely limited.”

Donghyuck stiffens. The wisps of drowsiness that had been clinging to him from the night before evaporate in a flash.

“If you want to try and wrangle in the fanatics in the South then by all means be our guest,” snorts the shorter. “But if you’ve ever picked up a history book before, which I now doubt that you have, you’ll know just how well the last attempt at overthrowing those manic witches went.”

By this point Donghyuck’s spine is ramrod straight.

The taller one shakes his head. “If the King is so intent on ridding Cavalon of magic then there’s nothing stopping him from moving into the South as well. Those freaks have reigned free far too long over those ports, it’s time we took it back.”

The fact that the South had never been under Cavalon or Edavia’s hold seems to bother neither of them, even as their conversation makes Donghyuck’s skin crawl.

“What do you think your father will say, Jeno?” The man doesn’t seem to notice the slight way that Jeno bristles at being addressed. “Don’t you think his policies against the folk have been a little too lax as of late? We need these devils gone from our mix.”

Donghyuck commends the way that Jeno is able to keep his cool. “Cavalon is committed to the safety of its people,” Jeno says, tone level. “Their protection is key.”

The taller one doesn’t seem entirely satisfied by the neutral answer, but he doesn’t press any further. It’s just their luck that the King takes that moment to call for their attention. 

For the rest of the meeting, Donghyuck sticks as close as is permitted to Jeno, letting the feeling of him close drone out the monotonous hum of the court. Donghyuck is sure that his own father will expect some sort of rundown from this meeting when he returns home, but he decides that it’s a problem for future Donghyuck and not the present one.

At some point the talk of Cavalon ties to other kingdoms gets brought into conversation. It only serves to make Donghyuck’s stomach tie itself into more and more knots.

In his years of eavesdropping, he had overheard many half conversations mentioning princesses and material alliances and a whole lot of decisions being made for his future that he would never in a million years agree too. They don’t care that Donghyuck has already found everything he could ever want; not that they would know it by how closely he holds that secret to his heart.

Suddenly, his mind flashes with a scene of him standing at an altar in front of a faceless, veiled figure. Against his will, his breath hitches.

Thankfully, he doesn’t think that anyone has noticed. Well, all except Jeno who shifts beside him and ever so slightly moves his thigh to press gently against his where they’re seated on a bench. It’s a small action, enough so that no one around them will notice, but to Donghyuck it means everything.

He makes it through the rest of the court’s meetings like that, as if they were daring each other to see how much closeness they can get away with.

They escape as soon as they can, slipping out one of the side doors when the court finally wraps up its formal proceedings. Donghyuck spare glance the illustrious tapestry detailing the walls a second glance, only making it down two hallways until he can’t resist anymore.

He pulls the both of them into one of the darkened side passages where they’re hidden by a pillar. Jeno smiles into the kiss that Donghyuck leans in to steal, a warm and steady presence against him that pulls Donghyuck’s mind away from the court and to this moment. To Jeno, to the hands that hold him, to _them._

Jeno curls his fingers into Donghyuck’s hair, holding him close and guiding him home.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks a little while later, huffing out a laugh when Donghyuck tries to chase him as he pulls away.

“Are you?”

“I asked first.”

Donghyuck lets a small sigh escape him. “I’m okay, I think. I just– I hate all of this so much.”

The pad of Jeno’s thumb brushes over Donghyuck’s jaw, caring and sweet. “I know. I hate it too.”

Donghyuck’s heart feels a little exposed and raw between Jeno’s arms. But he’s used to feeling like this with any of his boyfriends. He’s shown them his heart a dozen times over and they’ve never shied away.

“I’m scared,” he finds himself admitting, the mask from the courtroom slipping away. It’s just him and Jeno here. “I’m so worried about what my father might do if– _Merlin,_ if anyone was ever to find out about Renjun and Yang–” 

He has to cut himself off when his voice starts to get shaky. 

Jeno makes a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. “Oh Hyuck.” The nickname curls around his tongue, at home there, and it isn’t until Jeno runs a thumb gently across his cheek bone that Donghyuck realises he’s crying.

“It’s okay, Hyuck, I’ve got you,” Jeno whispers softly, drawing him into his arms. “Everything is going to be alright.”

“What if I can’t protect them?” It’s his deepest fear, whispered right into the junction of Jeno’s neck. The boy’s arms tighten around him.

“Then we’ll figure it out,” Jeno promises. “We’ll do everything we can to make sure that nothing happens to them.” Jeno pulls back a little to meet his eye. “You’ve done so well, Hyuck. Keeping them both safe all of these years. You’ve done your best to protect them, from your father, from your kingdom and from anyone who would try to pry.” Another tear slips down Donghyuck’s cheek that’s ever so gently thumbed away.

“You’re not in this alone, Hyuck. Every step of the way, I’m here. Jaemin too. All of us are.” He tips forward to press their foreheads together. “We’re not going to let anything happen to Renjun and Yangyang.”

Donghyuck closes his eyes, drinking it all in. “Okay.”

A soft smile paints its way across Jeno’s lips, full of fondness. “What do you say about going to see where the others have gotten to?”

“Hmm,” Donghyuck pretends to think about it for a moment. “Perhaps one more kiss couldn’t hurt.”

Jeno rolls his eyes affectionately but, like always, doesn’t have enough strength to deny him.

They find the others in the kitchen.

By the delicious smells wafting from the ovens and the smatterings of flour across the benches, the three had spent the morning baking.

Renjun raises an eyebrow at the rumpled state of their clothes. Donghyuck had tried to cover up the evidence of his and Jeno’s escapades, but neither of them could ever slip anything past Renjun. Jaemin is a little kinder to them, as he reaches out to tuck a strand of Donghyuck’s hair back behind his ear.

“You two look like you had fun,” Yangyang sneakily whispers in his ear from behind. He dances out of Donghyuck’s reach when the boy tries to swat at him. 

“Hello to you too,” he grumbles at the retreating boy, to which Yangyang sticks his tongue out at him. Donghyuck, being the mature royal prince that he is, sticks out his own in retaliation.

A familiar voice calling them pulls his gaze away. “Your Highnesses, I didn’t realise you had joined us.”

“Ms Yubin!” Donghyuck beams. “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

Beside him, Jeno brightens too. “I hope these boys haven’t been giving you too much trouble, Ms Yubin.”

“No, no, not at all, Your Grace,” the older lady reassures them. “It’s been delightful to have them join us, especially because it’s been so long since we’ve seen Yangyang and Renjun here.”

“Too long,” Donghyuck agrees. “And please, Ms Yubin, there’s no need for titles. I’ve always been just Donghyuck to you.”

Ms Yubin’s smile softens. “You have never been _just_ anything, my boy. Even before you were tall enough to reach my knee, I knew that.” Considering how many times he and Jeno had snuck into the kitchens to get their fingers sticky with whatever sweet pastries she had cooked up, he doesn’t doubt that for a second.“Now, are you boys going to stick around for these biscuits to be finished? I hear they made your favourite,” she tells Jeno with a warm grin.

He turns to them with a dazzling smile. “You did?”

“We did,” Yangyang says, “even though you have absolutely terrible taste. Who likes raisins in their biscuits? Of all things, raisins?”

The two start to bicker about the qualities of dried fruits in biscuits, while Renjun just shakes his head and names chocolate as the best. Donghyuck takes the opportunity to turn to Ms Yubin, but not before shooting them all a fond look that he hopes they don’t catch.

(Jaemin definitely does.)

“If it’s not too much of an inconvenience to you, would we be able to stay for lunch as well, Ms Yubin?”

A knowing smile blooms on her face. “Ah, well you see. As I’m sure you know, your lunch is to be served in the dining hall with the rest of the royal family.”

“I know,” he says a little sheepishly. “But if it’s not too much trouble, we would love to join you. No special care required, whatever you guys are having we’d be more than happy to have too.” 

It wasn’t too out of the ordinary, and back at home the cooks knew to expect him in the kitchens for meals more often than not. He was always more than content with climbing up next to them on the benches and eating as they did—even when he was little—especially when it meant he got to share his meals with Yangyang and Renjun.

When he looks back up, Ms Yubin is watching him fondly. There’s kindness mapped out across her face and it’s one that he’s been blessed to be on the receiving end of. “You know that you are always more than welcome at my table, Donghyuck-ah. It would be a pleasure to have you and Jeno join us for lunch.”

A smile curls across his mouth, truer than any of those he had shown the King’s courtiers. “The pleasure is all mine, Ms Yubin.”

The food tastes a million times better than anything that had been served last night, and it has everything to do with the people he gets to share it with. And if Jaemin’s hand rests on his thigh throughout the whole lunch, well Donghyuck thinks it makes the experience even nicer.

The rest of their afternoon is blissfully free.

To take advantage of it they head out into the castle’s sprawling gardens. For a moment, they had considered heading up to the South Tower, but the sun was sitting too high in the sky for it to be comfortable. Warm stone was nice for massages but didn’t make a great seat.

Right down the back in a secluded part of the gardens, once they pass the endless rows of flowers and makes their ways around the neatly pruned hedges, there’s a little lagoon nestled next to a field. One warm days like today, the lagoon is perfect for swimming in.

And when the five of them are finished cooling off in the water, all languid and loose-limbed after their swim, they can huddle under the shade of the willow trees; watching the sunlight filter through the leaves and make patterns across their skin.

It’s one of Donghyuck’s favourite things to do. Sometimes he can almost convince himself that they’re at the sea, imagining the sand between his toes and the gentle rocking of waves against the bank; that’s what songs the sea always sing about at least.

“It looks like somebody’s a little sleepy,” Jeno teases from where he’s sprawled out beside him. His hair, still damp from their swim, is falling into his eyes until Renjun reaches out a hand to comb it out of his face.

“Am not,” Donghyuck tries to protest, albeit through half-lidded eyes. The past two days have certainly been filled with many _excitements._ If he can call them that.

Renjun rolls his eyes. “Sure you’re not.”

They keep making faces at each other until Yangyang shifts beside them, throwing an arm across Donghyuck’s waist. “I’ve missed this,” he declares and the happy sigh he lets out has warmth spreading right to the tops of Donghyuck’s toes. 

The sentiment runs so strong between them all that Donghyuck wouldn’t know how to put it into words even if he tried. He rests a hand on Yangyang’s across his waist, squeezing it gently.

“We’ve missed you too.” Jaemin’s voice is so, _so_ tender. Somewhere along the way, Donghyuck’s eyes have slipped closed, but he feels the softness in his tone all the same.

It’s crazy; how they all seem to find new ways of making Donghyuck fall evermore in love with them. He doesn’t know how they manage it, making his heart grow bigger than he thought was possible, but they do.

What Yangyang says next steals the words right out of his heart. “I wish we could be like this always.”

Donghyuck is reminded of Jeno’s words from before—the promise that they’re going to make it through this together. No matter what.

Jeno smiles wistfully. “What I wouldn’t give to just be able to walk right out of the capitol. We could all sneak past the guards, ride through the open country and never look back.” 

The thought makes Donghyuck’s heartache.

“Where would we go?” asks Yangyang.

It only takes Donghyuck three heartbeats until he has his answer.

“To the sea,” Donghyuck murmurs, the words falling from his lips like a prayer. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that they’re all rolling their eyes at his answer — it’s one they’ve heard far too many times over the years. But when he does peek open an eye, it’s Jeno’s gaze that he meets, filled with swirls of affection and nostalgia. There’s a memory there, one they’ve shared for years.

“Will we ever get any other answer out of you?” grumbles Renjun, but even his frown can’t mask his fondness that bubbles to the surface.

“Nope,” he tells them, making sure to pop the ‘p’.

Jeno grins. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“I don’t think I mind where we go,” Yangyang choses that moment to say. He threads his fingers through Donghyuck’s and holds tight. “As long as I’m with all of you, anywhere in the world could feel like home.”

_(The gallery room is massive. Or at least it seems that way to Donghyuck. Last week he’d told his mother that his crown was far too big for his head but she’d only waved her hand and laughed as if he’d said something funny._

_But even Jeno had said the same thing and Jeno is unfairly taller than him by a hair's breadth — neither of them quite know what ‘hair’s breadth’ means but it’s how Donghyuck’s tutor had described them the other day._

_Donghyuck doesn’t like his tutor very much. He keeps trying to teach them about borders and something called currency and speaks of witches like he’s eaten something nasty. Donghyuck thinks that he would like to see a witch one day. From what he’s heard they can do magic and mix funny drinks that make your hair change colours._

_When he’d told Jeno about this new discovery, they’d spent a whole lesson deciding what colours they wanted their hair. Jeno had picked red because it was the colour of his favourite toy. Donghyuck had picked blue like the sky. And also, if the painting in front of him is correct, like the sea._

_He raises up a little finger to count the waves on the sea’s surface. He counts a whole fourteen waves until he loses his spot. With a huff, he returns his hand to his side. “Jeno,” he calls to the boy beside him. “Have you ever been to the ocean?”_

_Jeno looks up from where he’s inspecting one of the sculptures. “No. Father told me we couldn’t because that’s where witches live.”_

_Donghyuck’s eyes widen. “There’s witches at the sea?” This changes everything. He rushes over to Jeno’s side, grabbing his hand. “We have to go there, Jeno! Wouldn’t it be so cool? To see magic in person?”_

_It only takes a moment for realisation to dawn in Jeno’s face and excitement colour his cheeks — Donghyuck knew they were best friends for a reason. “It would be so cool! We could ask them about their potions too and–”_

_He cuts himself off, seeming to realise something. The next moment, he’s tugging Donghyuck across the room and over to one of the doors leading out onto a balcony. He has to stand on his tip-toes to reach the handle, because even though he might be taller than Donghyuck, neither of them are tall enough to see over the kitchen counters yet._

_They make it outside and then Jeno points to somewhere in the distance. “Yesterday, do you remember what Johnny told us? He said the ocean is two days' ride and after he pointed over here! That’s where we have to go.”_

_Donghyuck followed to where Jeno was pointing, seeing nothing more than an expanse of green touching the edge of the sky. But that doesn’t stop him from believing._

_“Then that’s where we’ll go.”_

_Jeno clutches his hand tightly. “If you ever run away, promise you’ll take me with you?”_

_Donghyuck clutches back just as tight. “I would never leave you behind.”_

_They both know that people will be looking for them soon, their tutor probably wondering where they’ve both run off too and eager to drone on more about treaties and manners and other things that make Donghyuck sleepy. But for now they don’t care._

_Donghyuck just holds onto Jeno’s hand and lets himself imagine an ocean breeze running its fingers through his hair.)_

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

After bumping into the King and Queen a little more than is preferable, Donghyuck decides to propose an adventure. Thankfully, after they’d all finally dried off yesterday evening, they’d been able to wheedle their way out of dinner with Jeno’s parents.

Donghyuck wouldn’t normally be so eager to evade the Cavalon royal family, especially when Jeno’s older brother and sister both treat him like part of the family. But both of them are away on duty outside of the capitol, and with the memories of the King and Queen’s recent vitriol towards witches still burned in his mind, his hands start to feel shaky whenever he’s in the family’s presence.

And so an escape seems in order. Especially as it’s his second last day in Cavalon before he, Renjun and Yangyang had to head back to their own castle.

The only thing left is to convince Jaehyun that they can head out on their own, which is never much of a tricky feat.

Yangyang pulls out his best puppy eyes that could rival even Donghyuck’s and says in his sweetest of voices, “please hyung, we promise not to make trouble.”

“I’ll make sure we don’t get lost,” Renjun promises too.

Donghyuck pulls out a pout to add to the mix. “We just want to be normal for the day, that’s all, hyung.” 

In proper fashion, Jaehyun sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. “None of you play fair.”

Yuta lets out a laugh, reaching over to pinch Jaehyun’s cheek and tease him for how easily he had given in — as if he hadn’t done the same thing for Jeno and Jaemin countless times. “Let the kids go and have their fun.”

“Fine, fine,” Jaehyun had grumbled.

“Thank you, hyung!”

“Just go, you brats.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Yuta calls after them.

“But hyung,” Yangyang calls back, “is there anything you wouldn’t do?”

“Yah, show a little respect you–”

They’re out the door before he can finish his sentence.

Sneaking out through the back gates is easy for them at this point. Donghyuck can still remember all those years ago, when they were all barely more than ten summers old, trying to stumble their way past the guards, only managing to get dragged back inside before they even got five paces away. They’ve gotten better since then and haven’t been caught in years. 

With hoods adorning their heads — a necessity for Jeno and Donghyuck and protection from the breeze for the others — they make their way into town on foot. The weather is a lot calmer than yesterday, blaring sun replaced a fresh morning that nips gently at any slivers of skin not covered.

A rush of excitement jolts through Donghyuck as they start to draw close, and the sounds of people milling around and the hum of market goers drift back to them.

There’s something thrilling about stepping into a crowd and letting himself get lost in it; another thread in the tapestry that made up their world. No one’s gaze lingers over him, no one trying to scrutinise him, note down every little action of his and try to pick him apart. For once, he’s able to shed the suffocating bind of royalty and simply exist.

“Make sure you stick together, okay?” It’s Renjun speaking, making sure he has all of their attention before they properly head into the city square. “Even if we split up into two groups somewhere along the way, don’t get totally separated. At least one other person should be with you at all times, because I am not going to be the one who tries to explain to Jaehyun why we come back missing someone.”

“Here, here,” Jeno grins with a little salute. 

“And try not to get noticed, don’t make eye–”

“–contact with any of the Royal Guard if they show up. We know, we know,” Yangyang teases.

Jaemin takes a step closer to him, thumbing over the back of Renjun’s neck in the way that they all know he likes. “It’ll be okay, Jun.”

Donghyuck shares a grin with them both. “Let’s go have some fun!”

The market crowd is in full swing by the time the five enter its midst, giving them the perfect opportunity to blend in as they inspect the stalls and vendors. 

After passing a couple selling a colourful array of silk and what could be scarfs — to Donghyuck they just look like shimmery pulls of fabric — Yangyang starts tugging insistently on Jeno’s arm, pointing across the pathway. “The bread lady is back! I haven’t seen her around in forever.”

“That may just be because you haven’t been here in forever,” Renjun points out. But he doesn’t protest when Yangyang latches on to his arm as well and starts to drag them through the crowd.

Jaemin giggles as he watches them go. “How much would you like to bet that they’re going to buy everything from her latest batch?”

“I would put everything I own on the three of them getting at least a dozen of those little bread rolls. They’re just too good to pass up,” Donghyuck sighs, remembering the smell of freshly baked milk bread still warm between his fingers.

“While they’re off slobbering over bread, is there anywhere you want to visit?”

Donghyuck catches Jaemin’s eye, feeling a little spark of mischief rise up. “I’m not quite sure,” he says lightly, feigning being deep in thought. “You see, I’m still a little new to Cavalon and all, and the city square seems too big.” At this point Jaemin has caught on, schooling his smile and pretending to listen intently. “Perhaps you would be able to show me around, if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother, kind sir.”

“Not at all, good sir,” Jaemin reassures, “it would be my pleasure to aid you around our lovely town.” He extends out his elbow to him and Donghyuck has to bite his lip to hold in a giggle. “Just this way, dear fellow.”

Donghyuck wants to press a kiss to his ridiculously handsome face — _seriously, why is he the one who ended up a prince when Na Jaemin is standing here in all his glory_ — but he settles for taking the boy’s arm and letting him guide them both through the crowd. 

As they walk Jaemin makes sure to point out different parts of the capitol, even though both of them know good and well that Donghyuck could probably make his way around with his eyes shut. It doesn’t stop Jaemin from telling him about the bell tower, which makes _“far too much noise if you ask him, one only needs to know the time every hour, not every quarter,”_ and the fountain in the middle of city square that is _“really just a waste of water, and for what? Looking pretty?”_

Once, they have to duck into a passageway to avoid one of the Royal Guards patrolling the city, cutting Jaemin off midway through explaining why there are ribbons still hanging from posts.

“They’re from the last festival that the city had, their midsummer one,” he tells Donghyuck when the guard has disappeared back out of sight and they’re safe again. “The King and Queen weren’t in attendance, but Jeno and I still came out to join in the festivities, his older sister too since she hasn’t been called away on her trip yet.”

In his haste to get them out of sight, Donghyuck had taken a hold of Jaemin’s wrist to tug him along. With his back to the market crowd, he loosens his grip and threads their fingers together instead.

“You would have loved it,” Jaemin continues, softer this time as he gives Donghyuck’s hand a gentle squeeze. “There was a folk band playing and everyone was dancing along, celebrating and enjoying the moment.”

Inside his chest, Donghyuck’s heart swells. “Let me guess, you and Jeno snuck away from the Royal party at the first chance you got?”

The grin that stretches across Jaemin’s mouth only serves to make Donghyuck more desperate to kiss him. He pushes that particular urge down. 

“You know us too well,” Jaemin murmurs.

That makes Donghyuck laugh.

“We told Yuta that we just got lost and caught up in the crowd but he didn’t believe us for a second.”

Donghyuck knocks their intertwined hands against Jaemin’s shoulder. “You can never fool Yuta, he’s too smart for that.”

Jaemin huffs. “You’d think that after all these years Jeno and I had learnt that.”

“Can’t fault you for trying.”

It’s so warm down in this little heart of his and it amazes him that all it needs is a flash of Jaemin’s pretty smile to start kicking up a storm.

For a moment, it lurches painfully and Donghyuck finds himself yearning to hold on to this moment. He wishes that he didn’t have to detangle his fingers from Jaemin’s, that he could spend his forever wrapped within this bubble of contentment.

He thinks of the people milling around, the ones who live in the city, the thousands more which span over the countryside, all the way to the ones who live back in Edavia; the people he has a duty to. His throat clenches painfully at the thought and a trickle of fearing falls down his spine as he imagines himself sitting on a throne. As if someone had placed a cold, wet cloth over the back of his neck.

Donghyuck as king.

A shiver runs through him.

The notion isn’t tangible, not when there’s a long line of people standing in between him and his father’s position. Not for the first time, Donghyuck finds himself grateful for the distance, even though his mother would tell him that he should feel otherwise. _“As the youngest in line, you shouldn’t be hopeful per say. Just prepared for anything. Who knows, it’s a mighty fine thing being king,”_ she would tell him, patting his cheek in that condescending manner of hers.

Donghyuck can’t imagine ruling his people. Or people in general. No matter how much he cares for those in his Edavia and wishes to see them prosper in every way imaginable — happy, safe, smiling — it doesn’t stop his stomach rolls at the thought of that power and of standing as their dictator. Of standing above them instead of among them.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to dwell on the thought any longer because Jaemin is tugging on his hand. He points a finger to somewhere in city square and when Donghyuck follows his line of vision he spots the other three holders of his heart. 

“I bet they haven’t saved any bread for us,” Donghyuck hears Jaemin grumbling as they start to make their way out of the alley and back into the throng of people.

“So many bets, Jaem, we’ll be out of pocket soon.”

Jaemin isn’t perturbed in the slightest perhaps knowing, as Donghyuck does, that Jeno was absolutely terrible at denying him anything.

It’s only when they meet the others, grins blooming across their faces as soon as they catch sight of them, that Donghyuck realises how long they’ve spent in the capitol. The sun shines down at them, indicating its high noon.

When Yangyang holds out a paper bag to them, Donghyuck levels Jaemin with the best _‘I told you so’_ look that he can manage.

“We were just looking for you guys,” Jeno tells them as Donghyuck takes a bite of the bread. It’s as good as he remembers it to be. Maybe even better.

Renjun nods. “We passed a stall a little way back that was selling fishcakes and thought–”

“Wait,” Donghyuck cuts him off. “Did you just say fishcakes?”

Renjun rolls his eyes at his enthusiasm but nods anyway.

“Then what are we still doing here, let's go!” He darts forward to link his arm with Renjun’s. He hasn’t had seafood in forever.

“Okay, so you two are heading off for fishcakes,” Jeno says. “Are we going with them or?”

“I want fruit!” Yangyang declares. “Remember the fruit stall over next to the jewellers? They had the ripest strawberries I’ve ever seen.”

The mention of strawberries has Jaemin turning his nose up. A laugh bubbles from Jeno’s lips and he grins as he says, “stop making faces and come eat strawberries with us, Jaem.”

“You’re mean,” Jaemin huffs but doesn’t protest to linking arms with Yangyang.

“We’ll bring back fishcakes for you guys,” Donghyuck calls after them.

Renjun snorts. “Only if he doesn’t eat them all first.”

“Hey!” Donghyuck protests, just as the others get swallowed by the crowd. “You’re mean,” he pouts, attempting his best Jaemin impression.

“And you love me anyway,” Renjun tells him. 

It’s true.

Not that Renjun doesn’t already know it.

They shoulder their way as best they can through the bustle of the market, careful not to bump things from people’s hands. Renjun is just pointing out which direction they’re heading to when they start to hear a commotion behind them. When Donghyuck glances over his shoulder, his breath gets stolen from his lungs.

Hustling their way through the crowd is three of the Royal Guard, their embroidered uniform stark against the common folk. They don’t seem to care for the market goers around them, or the disruption that they’re causing as people stumble out of their way.

For a second, Donghyuck feels paralysed, with the guards drawing ever closer.

But then his blood runs cold as Renjun’s presence next to him suddenly vanishes.

He whips his head around only to see Renjun grabbed roughly by the front of his robes by a fourth guard, who has dragged Renjun up for the others — who seem to have materialised next to him out of nowhere — to inspect.

“This one definitely has the eyes of a witch,” one of them leers as the guard holding Renjun gives him a rough shake.

Donghyuck’s blood, which had previously felt like ice running through his veins, tips over towards boiling point.

Setting his shoulders back, he rises to full height. His hood slips down off his head as he fuels fire into the gaze that he levels at the guards.

The guard’s expression quickly morphs from shock to recognition to dread within seconds when he notice Donghyuck. In all honesty, Donghyuck hates this part; bearing the crown which has been placed on his head. But he would do it if it meant protecting Renjun. He would do anything to protect them.

“Care to illuminate to me what you think you’re doing with my companion?” His tone is as cold as the ice that caps the mountains, hard against the rage that burns through him.

“We– we were–”

All their previous bravado has vanished.

“Unhand him.” His command cuts through the air sharply.

They do immediately, retracting their shaky hands. Renjun stepping back calms some of the panic that had been threatening to boil over. When he reaches Donghyuck and places himself behind his right shoulder, Donghyuck doesn’t take any precautions and shifts across to cover most of Renjun’s body with his.

Jeno stepping out of the crowd is the nail in the coffin. All the guards do a double take and this time sink right down to their knees. 

“Your Highness,” one of them grovels.

Vaguely Donghyuck registers the presence of the other two behind him, Yangyang appearing at his left shoulder. His heart is still pounding in his chest, racing against some non-existent clock. 

It’s a whole mess, with the guards trying to explain what has gone down and apologise profusely at the same time, and with the crowd around them thickening. There’s no way that Jeno’s parents aren’t going to hear about this catastrophe.

But Donghyuck can’t find it in himself to regret it. He wasn’t lying when he said he would do anything to keep them safe. 

“This is a level of irresponsibility that I never thought to expect out of you, Jeno.” The King stands in the middle of the throne room, mouth pulled tight at the edges with disapproval. “Your sister perhaps, she was never willing to be obedient to our control, but you? You know the dangers out there, with witches are warlocks roaming free.”

The room feels impossibly big, even more so than normal.

From over the King’s shoulder, the Queen watches them distastefully, her own anger a mirror of her husbands. “I simply cannot believe,” the King continues, “that you would defy me like this. Going out into town without permission, and unaccompanied on top of that. I am sure that your own father would disapprove as well, Donghyuck.” 

Said boy hangs his head. Donghyuck’s father would be livid. Especially if he found out that Donghyuck had revealed himself for a _mere servant._

For a long pause, the room is dead silent.

But then someone steps forward, the sound of their footsteps rippling through the room. “If I may intervene, Your Grace, they were not unaccompanied.” Donghyuck snaps his gaze up but Jaehyun keeps his fixed on the King. “You will have to excuse my lapse in judgement, but I escorted them into town today. We had just gotten separated in the crowds when the mishap occurred.”

The King looks doubtful. Donghyuck’s heart twists itself with guilt as Jaehyun tries to take some of the fall for them.

Then Yuta steps forward to stand next to Jaehyun, bowing his head to the King. “I was with them also, Your Majesty.” 

With scrutiny, the King’s gaze passes between them. “I must say,” he says with a sigh, mouth still drawn in disapproval, “I expected more out of both of you. The safety of the prince, plural for that matter, is not to be tampered with lightly.”

“I understand, Your Grace,” says Yuta.

“This is not to happen ever again, do you hear me clearly?” This time the King directs the statement to Jeno, who nods dutifully.

“Yes father.”

Another pause grips them all, the atmosphere in the throne room threatening to suffocate them.

“You are dismissed.” 

Donghyuck holds his sigh of relief until they are far out of the throne room’s reach. 

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

Donghyuck can’t remember the last time his longing to head up the South Tower was this strong. 

Maybe it’s the brunt of the last couple of days finally wearing down on him, or simply the reminder that tomorrow he is going to be heading back to Edavia.

Either way, dinner is a quiet affair, Donghyuck finding himself picking at his food and pushing it around his plate as the others shoot him concerned looks. He feels bad about dampening their last evening together. Well last for a little while, as Donghyuck is always careful to keep in mind that their parting isn’t forever. Even when riding away from Jeno and Jaemin feels like torture.

His mood brightens considerably as they make their way to the top of the tower’s winding staircase and he catches sight of the world laid out before him. And when Renjun pulls him into a heady kiss, his belief in the beauty of the world only blooms brighter.

Donghyuck is no poet but he could produce sonnets about the way Renjun’s body melds to his. 

Definitely an entire epic about the way that Jeno wraps steady hands around his waist and the familiar press of Yangyang’s mouth against his collarbone and the pretty, soft sounds that escape from Jaemin’s parted lips — all encased in the verses that would form on his tongue as their touches set him ablaze. 

Donghyuck doesn’t mean to think about what tomorrow brings but then again, he has never been good at self control.Leaning back against Jaemin’s chest he can’t help but compare Cavalon to his own kingdom. Or perhaps just the two people that it holds. 

The neighbouring kingdoms aren’t too different. Back in Edavia he still had a whole lot of courtiers milling around, twisting their blatant prejudice into concerns of safety. There’s no absence of stilted conversations at dinner either, perhaps only softened by the presence of Johnny alongside him.

What Edavia doesn’t have is the one thing that makes all of this — the facade he has to keep up among the royals, the longing in his heart, the ache to hold them — worth it. There weren't the four of them on-hand for Donghyuck to wrap himself around, to settle between and find his place in the world.

He loves Renjun and Yangyang more than he could ever properly express, and often finds himself thanking whichever fate chose to have them love him in return. Because there was something divine about the five of them together; enthralling in a way that Donghyuck had previously only ever felt about magic.

It’s what keeps Donghyuck going, even though each of his kisses with Jeno and Jaemin are the last he is going to share with them for a while.

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

Their time together, as usual, ends far too soon. Donghyuck goes through the motions of saddling up Nobby with a growing sense of dread, almost as if his limbs were being dragged through water. He doesn’t let himself cry. The few tears he’d let slip out last night are enough. 

It shouldn’t feel like this. Considering the number of times that they’ve been separated and the years that they’ve lived apart, it shouldn’t be this hard. But it is. Every time Donghyuck has to walk away from them, even if he knows it might only be a few full moons until he sees them again, hurts.

Finally he finishes up in the stables, falling into step with Yangyang as they make their way over to the others. Jaehyun and Renjun are already standing with their own horses ready, making a semicircle with the rest of their small party. 

Neither the King or Queen have come to see them off, which Donghyuck thinks might be for the best. 

The five of them had said their goodbyes the night before, under the tower’s protection and away from prying eyes. All that Donghyuck is permitted to do now is clasp his right hand in Jeno’s and wish that he never had to let go.

“It has been a pleasure, Donghyuck,” Jeno says, offering a small smile. “The company these past days has been delightful.”

Jeno’s tone makes Donghyuck smile in return; Jeno is ever genuine, even while he tries to tease. “The pleasure is truly all mine. I will surely miss Cavalon and,”—Donghyuck lets his gaze meet Jaemin’s for the briefest moment—”all those that it holds.”

When his eyes draw back to Jeno’s face, the prince is smiling ever so softly at him, which very unfairly makes Donghyuck want to melt right there and then.

“We will miss you too,” Jeno returns with so much sincerity that Donghyuck would worry about being overheard if he hadn’t murmured it. “Until next time, Prince of Edavia.”

“Until next time, Prince of Cavalon,” Donghyuck promises, hoping that he conveys everything he can’t say, hope Jeno and Jaemin can hear him telling them to keep his heart safe while they’re apart, to take care of the pieces that he’s laid in their hands.

Despite everything in him screaming no, Donghyuck lets go of Jeno’s hand. 

He succeeds in making it onto his horse in only one go, quite miraculously so because every limb, right down to his finger tips, feels like it’s made of lead.

The gates part for them without delay; offering a freedom that Donghyuck doesn’t want. He gets one last wave, one last smile, one _last look,_ before the gates are shutting behind him and they’re setting off into the hills with Donghyuck’s heart left incomplete.

None of them sleep alone that night.

The moon casts splintered light across the room, illuminating the soft lines of their bodies, intertwined so you can barely tell where one ends and another begins. Donghyuck curls closer, breathing them in as fingertips trail across his bare shoulder blade.

It’s strange to be back at the castle, the place where he had been born and had spent all of his years in, but not quite feel at home. 

“I miss them already,” Yangyang admits an indefinite amount of time later. His hair is fanned out against the pillow, face shadowed by the night. But it’s all there in his voice.

A soft sigh tumbles from Donghyuck’s lips, and then with all of his own emotions bundled into one: “I miss them too.”

“Is it supposed to hurt this much?” Yangyang asks quietly.

“I’m not sure,” Donghyuck responds truthfully. Are you supposed to miss someone so badly it makes your heart want to crawl out of your chest?

“Why then?”

“Because,” Renjun intervenes softly, “that’s just how love works. And it hurts, of course, there’s always going to be that longing that feels so strong that it might just take us to our knees. The one that makes you feel incredibly human and stripped down right to the bone. That’s all love’s doing.”

The words are loud in the silence of the night, despite the way they fall out of Renjun’s mouth as whispers. Somehow, he makes each one feel like a confession.

“But I like to think,” he continues after a pause, “even when we miss each other so badly and are tugged away from each other time and time again… I like to think that we’re lucky. All five of us.” Renjun smiles at them softly, ignited by the moonlight. “We’re lucky that we have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.” 

_Oh._ A smile of his own spreads across Donghyuck’s face. _How lucky they really are._

“Do you ever feel like running away?” Donghyuck asks after a long while, after his eyelids have become too heavy to open. “Like disappearing for real. No trace behind you.”

“Would you leave us behind?” Yangyang asks softly, without answering the question, “if you were ever to run away.”

Donghyuck drags his eyes open, finding both of their faces in the dark. “Never. I want to be by your sides always, if you’ll let me.” He wishes the moonlight shone brighter so he could see their eyes in full colour. “I would never leave, even if I spend the rest of my days here. Not without you both.”

He doesn’t need light to catch the smile that spreads across Renjun’s face; warm and sleepy and full of affection.

“Then yes,” Yangyang tells him. “My answer is yes.”

Donghyuck quirks an eyebrow. “Yes, you’ve felt like running away?”

“Point us in any direction, I’m ready to go as soon as you give the word,” Yangyang tells him, with a smile so breathtaking Donghyuck wants to call for the royal painter to preserve it on a canvas.

Renjun reaches across to slot his fingers through Donghyuck’s. “As long as you take us with you.”

“You’re stuck with me,” Donghyuck tells them. And then softer, “maybe even forever, if we make it there.”

Their intertwined hands rest on Yangyang’s chest. Donghyuck can feel the thrum of his heart under his fingertips, steady and comforting, and when Renjun squeezes his hand he finds their heartbeats in sync.

“Sounds perfect.”

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

> _Dear J &J,_
> 
> _The weather has been dismal. Although we have spent so many years together and a statement about the state of today’s skies seems hardly necessary for any of us anymore, I find myself noticing it anyway and mentioning it to you both in this letter. Perhaps only because it reminds me more of our last times together at the lagoon and just has me longing for what seems impossibly out of reach._
> 
> _It has barely been any time since we last met and yet I’m noticing every second that goes by. Perhaps that also has something to do with the longing that I feel._
> 
> _You have both become essential to me, in some intrinsic, wantful way. You have both embedded yourselves within my soul for what may be a lifetime. Or at least, so I hope._
> 
> _I wish to sound too miserable in this letter. Truly, I cannot be disheartened with two such lovely souls beside me. Just this day past, Y brought me the brightest flower out of the garden, one of those little sunflowers that had fallen from its stem. We both knew exactly why, and I’m sure you do too. (But it doesn’t stop me from whispering ‘sunshine, sunshine, sunshine’ under my breath)._
> 
> _When D later came in to see me pressing the petals between two old books he barely questioned it._
> 
> _I suppose it reminded me that brightness is still here. Even if it feels just dimmed a fraction when the five of us are not within each other’s presence. The light is still there. We will find each other again._
> 
> _As carefully as I can, I have enclosed the flower within this letter, luckily the one Y had found was not too big for an envelope. I hope with all my heart that it finds you well and that it stands as a reminder for you both as well. So that we can be with you, even if the distance between us spans yards. May you find comfort in it, just as we have done._
> 
> _We miss you all. So dearly that ever second apart feels ever so prolonged._
> 
> _With the utmost love,_
> 
> _R, D & Y_

Donghyuck looks up from the letter, tears caught in the corner of his eye. From over his shoulder, Yangyang finishes reading as well, reaching out for Renjun’s hand as soon as he does. “It’s beautiful, Junnie,” he murmurs, heart bleeding into every word.

Donghyuck grins at them both. “They’ll love it.”

He gets a beautiful smile in return. “I hope so,” Renjun murmurs.

With careful fingers, Donghyuck helps seal the letter within the envelope, watching as Renjun slots the little packet with the sunflower in beside it. “Do you reckon Ten has collected today’s letters yet?” he asks as he seals the envelope.

Donghyuck hopes he hasn’t, because he’d specifically asked his brother to let Ten know that they would have a letter to add to the out-going batch that day. “Let’s hope not.”

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

The days become steady again, as he gets used to the Jeno and Jaemin shaped holes in his heart. _Merlin, what would they say if he ever said anything like that aloud?_ Probably try to pinch his cheek. That’s a very Jaemin thing to do. Or try to flirt back. Na Jaemin had enough charm to last him a lifetime.

As the swing of the days returns to a familiar pattern, Donghyuck can’t help but notice a tense feeling that hangs around the castle walls. Don’t get him wrong, he can’t remember a time where his house didn’t feel a little stilted, all of them shuffling through their pretences and praying not to stuff up and put the wrong face on.

But this is a little different.

On an early Tuesday morning, a footman practically bursts into the dining hall, a scroll balanced in his hand. The Queen of Edavia looks up sharply at the intrusion, a look bordering on outright disdain settled over her mouth. But the footman approaches Donghyuck’s father with only a little hesitation, holding the parchment outstretched to the King.

It must be important then. Donghyuck shoots a curious look at Johnny, but his brother’s eyes are fixated on the scroll and he won’t catch Donghyuck’s gaze.

The whole affair feels odd, and Donghyuck can’t help but feel terribly out of his depth. Even more so when his father’s eyes scan over the contents of the letter, proceeding to shake his head angrily as he reads on. 

“Bloody townsfolk,” he near growls. “They don’t know what’s good for them and at the rate they're going, they’ll never learn.” He makes his way to his feet as he talks, signalling to one of the butlers standing attentive. “Let my advisors know that we need to convene privately, it looks like the commoners are getting restless.”

“Yes Your Majesty,” he gets in immediate response, as the butler scurries from the room.

“All these efforts to protect them, and they just throw it back in my fac–”

“Father, may I accompany you?” 

All eyes swivel to Johnny, who has now stood up as well. None of them seem to know what to say.

Donghyuck’s eyes flick between them, trying to to decipher why Johnny would make such a request.

Their father considers for a moment, appraising Johnny as if seeing him for the first time. “I do not have any aversions to the idea,” he finally says. “If you are to inherit the throne one day, I would rather have you prepared.”

Johnny looks relieved. For some reason, Donghyuck can’t help but feel like this has nothing to do with the crown that will one day be placed on his older brother’s head. He doesn’t know why, can barely even rationalise the strange feeling that bubbles in his chest, but he can’t shake the feeling.

He goes to stand as well, to do something, _anything_ , because it all feels like he’s missing something important. But Johnny lays a hand on his shoulder as he passes his chair, offering him a warm smile. “Don’t fret, Hyuck-ah. I have everything covered.”

And then he’s out the door, leaving Donghyuck even more confused that he already was.

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

It’s late one summery afternoon—the three of them sprawled out on the grass, humidity holding them down like a heavy blanket across the world.

They almost don’t notice the figure that approaches them, which wouldn’t really have surprised Donghyuck because Ten has an uncanny ability to pop seemingly out of thin air. But Renjun spots him just before he reaches their spot on the grass, a piece of paper lying in his palm, and wait, _is that–_

A familiar navy Cavalon crest is stamped onto the seal.

Donghyuck can’t get his arms under himself fast enough as he clumsily fumbles his way into a seating position.

Ten grins, looking like the cat that got the cream. “Eager, are we?”

“Don’t be mean,” Donghyuck pouts, just as Renjun slips the letter from between his fingers. 

“You know it’s out of love, little one.”

Yangyang lets out a laugh. “He’s taller than you. As am I.”

“You’re both menaces, that’s what you are,” Ten huffs, even if he wraps an arm around Yangyang’s shoulders to pull him into a hug. When Donghyuck pouts, Ten ruffles his hair too. “Add brats to the list as well.”

It’s only then that he seems to realise he’s not holding the letter anymore, glancing around worried until he spots the envelope in Renjun’s hand. It’s still unopened, the parchment not dented from travel at all. Seriously, Ten is too good to them. Renjun is running a finger over the ink sprawled across the front.

Ten seems to notice too, giving Yangyang one last squeeze before taking a step back. “I’ll let you guys open it in peace,” he grins, softness seeping through his tone. For all the reputation that Ten has gained through the years, with his stealth, mastered handling of a knife and nickname as the _Prince’s Night Fury_ — Prince Johnny not Prince Donghyuck — he’s never held back his affection around them. 

It makes Donghyuck smile. “Thanks for delivering our letter, hyung,” he calls after him, receiving a wink in return.

And then it’s just the three of them, the day’s humidity shoved to the back of their minds as they huddle close to Renjun’s side. The handwriting is immediately recognised as Jaemin’s, the loopy curve of his letters, a flick spelling out:

> _To R, D & Y._

A rush of warmth spreads through Donghyuck’s bones, a lover’s touch seeping into his skin, the writing as close as he can get to them.

“Open it,” Yangyang whispers, with trepidation sitting at the base of his throat and excitement in each softly spoken syllable.

Renjun does so without question, slipping slender fingers under the lip of the envelope and breaking the Cavalon seal. The paper that falls from its mouth is folded in three and with the carefullest of grips, Renjun pulls it open.

The first thing that he sees cracks Donghyuck up. There’s no mistaking the frequent switches in handwriting that are littered throughout the letter. Donghyuck imagines the two of them, fighting over the pen as they write.

It reads:

> _To ~~my~~ our loves,_
> 
> _Your hearts are not the only ones that long. I, well JN and I, have missed you. We do miss you. We shall miss you. In every way imaginable you all have become essential to us all, with as much fierceness as you prescribe in your own letter. To be offered a home in your heart is the greatest honour I have ever received, and I promise to cherish it for every second that I am permitted to do so._
> 
> _(And if the hand motions I am receiving from JN right now indicate anything, he feels much the same.) (Of course they do, silly. You all have my heart, for as long as infinity may end up being. — JN) (And you have our hearts in return, Jen. — JM)_
> 
> _Ah, what were we saying?_
> 
> _Oh yes. It is interesting that you mention the days passing. It is hard being so far from you all, certainly I have been miserable myself since we last saw each other. And JN has undoubtedly done the same, just the other day I saw him ~~pouting as he~~_
> 
> _I don’t really think they need to hear about this, JN._
> 
> _Well, I think you’re wrong, JN. Because he was sitting by the window, looking all wistful in the sunlight, and that’s when I noticed what he was cradling to his chest. It was the flower you had sent us, in all it’s beautiful pressed glory. We’ve placed it in this little glass box, so it doesn’t get damaged. And he doesn’t wish to be parted from it._

It’s at this point that Donghyuck has to take a moment to breathe. His eyes feel oddly misty, his heart too big for his chest as he imagines Jeno carrying around the little sunflower everywhere he goes.

“I think I need to sit down,” Yangyang puffs out, his own eyes holding a shine to them.

“As do I,” sighs Renjun, and without further ado, the three of them flop down onto the grass.

When they’ve all settled again, Donghyuck lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “It is so nice to just… hear their voices again. Even if it’s only written, it makes me feel like they’re here. With us.”

“You’re right,” Yangyang nods. “I can hear them in every line.”

“You guys ready?” Renjun asks from between them. Donghyuck isn’t sure. But he nods anyway.

> _I’m telling you, the glass casing a sight to behold. Next time we see each other, we definitely must show you. JN was very tempted to have our initials carved into the glass, but we didn’t know where to find someone who would agree to do it without asking questions or raising suspicion — the King has been very wary of letting us out into the city as of late._
> 
> _(Worth it, though. — JN) (Wouldn’t trade it for the world. — JM)_
> 
> _However, speaking of JN’s father, we come bearing good wonderful news. The Queen hasn’t forgotten D’s kindnesses towards the last royal ball between the two kingdoms. It has come to my knowledge that a correspondence from Cavalon to Edavia is being delivered at the same time as this letter, enquiring about another occasion for the two royal families to meet in the near future!_
> 
> _It seems that our next meeting may be on the horizon._

Donghyuck looks up from the letter with wide eyes. “Oh my word,” is all he’s able to articulate, as dazzling smiles of anticipation greet him in return.

> ~~_You did not hear it from me, but JN totally did a little dance of joy when he found out._ ~~
> 
> _Will you stop embarrassing me? — JN_
> 
> _Never, love. — JM_
> 
> _I suppose I should have expected that one. — JN_
> 
> _You really should have. — JM_

Yangyang giggles.

> _I hope the news alleviates some of the longing that you feel. As I was taught recently by an old friend of mine (Yubin has a name. A very nice one at that. — JN), missing someone can get easier everyday. Because even though we are one day further from the last time that we saw each other, we are also one day closer to the next time that we will._
> 
> _Thank you dearly for the flower that you gifted us, which as you know, has already provided so much comfort to us both. We hope that this good news of another meeting can soothe some of your longing in much the same way._
> 
> _We miss you more than you can imagine._
> 
> _With all ~~my~~ our love and affection (all that we can manage to pour into this letter),_
> 
> _J &J_

Donghyuck can no longer sit up properly. His heart is too full for that. Instead he sprawls himself onto the grass, feeling every nerve in his body fizzling with excitement. And love. So much love that it threatens to tear him in two, cracking him right down the middle so everything pours out of him in one great flood of emotion; all that which has become too much for him to hold in.

“We’re going to see them,” he whispers, wonderment infused into every word.

Renjun snorts. “We were always going to see them again, dummy.”

“But soon. We’re seeing them soon.” If Donghyuck’s parents had anything to do with the planning, then the invites would be going out within the week, date set for barely more than a month in advance.

“We are,” Renjun concedes. And then Yangyang is tackling him in a hug, a letter carefully laid to the side, as Donghyuck flops across them both, too in love and burning bright with happiness to care about the sun bearing down from above.

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

Just as Donghyuck had guessed, the preparations for a ball start the very next day. There’s a menu to be finalised by Sunday and invitations to be tediously penned and sent out by footmen. All of them get sent out on Monday morning and come Wednesday, decorations are already starting to fill the main ballroom.

Donghyuck had caught sight of them one his way past. The chandeliers are so shiny they almost hurt to look at and someone had carefully draped silk banners around the edges of the room in Edavia’s customary reds and golds. 

It’s not an unfamiliar sight but it’s breathtaking in all it’s glory. If he didn’t know better, he would say that something akin to magic fluttered about the room.

After he extends his compliments to the servants milling around outside, he resigns himself to his original destination: the dining room.

For the past week, his mother had led their dinner conversations by lamenting the endless hard work she has put into the ball — from the illustrious decorations to the tirelessly long menu. But Donghyuck knows that she has barely lifted more than a finger for the actual preparations, merely ordering around the staff with disdain.

The King’s attitude towards servants has always been echoed by Donghyuck’s mother, both parents indifferent to the many bodies which work within the castle to provide for them. This evening, her topic of conversation is the organisation of living quarters for the Cavalon royal family. 

Donghyuck isn’t quite sure why it was such a hassle to sort out, seeing as they had been staying in the same rooms whenever they visited for a long as Donghyuck can remember. Sometimes he wanders to the South Wing of the castle by accident, pulling open one of the doors on the second floor as if he would spot Jeno next to the big window in the corner of the room, chest of clothes lying open and half-unpacked without fail.

His father’s voice snaps him out of his recollection, Donghyuck looking up to realise that he had been asked a question.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that Father,” he tries, as politely as possible.

The King shakes his head, exasperation clear in his tone. “I asked where those two servant boys of yours were. I thought two personal servants would mean that at least someone would be waiting on you at all times, no?”

“Oh, they’re uh–” his gaze darts up to see the place they usually occupy empty. “They’re both eating dinner down in the kitchens, Father. I wasn’t aware that they were required to attend, I apologise if my assumption was wrong.”

“Nonsensical,” his father sneers. “They are here to wait on you, not eat when they please. I can have them removed for avoiding their duting, such behaviour is not acceptable around here.”

Donghyuck's heart almost stops in his chest. “No, please Father– they have done nothing wrong.” He struggles to explain himself, his skin suddenly feeling too tight as he does. “It was I who ordered them to eat with the others. I beg you, please do not remove them.”

“Just because you have had them here for a while does not mean they can do as they please. You have always been too lenient with the hirelings, even from when you were a child.” His father looks almost offended at the thought of how Donghyuck treats the staff. 

“I only mean to–”

The King shakes his head, cutting him off. “I won’t have anyone slacking off in the royal household, do you understand me?”

Donghyuck tries to school his expression and calm his heart rate. “Yes Father.” He tries to take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I promise they are both hardworking and diligent. They have done a great deal for me over the years, so please do not dismiss them for something that I asked them to do.”

The squinted look he gets from his father makes him want to curl in on himself. But it’s Johnny who speaks next, piping up from across the table. “Both complete their duties admirably, Father, I can attest to this.”

Their father holds his expression for a moment longer before letting out a sigh, as if dealing with his own children is a tedious affair. “Very well, you may have your way for now. But view this as a warning that there shall be no idleness in my castle. I will not stand for it.”

“Yes Father,” Donghyuck concedes dutifully, his heart finally slowing it’s frantic pulse in his chest. The rest of the dinner passes uncomfortably, as it often does, and it’s not until he’s leaving that something catches his attention. 

Over the past couple of weeks, strange snippets of conversation had reached his ears, between his mother and father and, rather oddly, between Johnny. He never conceals himself for long enough to properly understand what they’re discussing, but more than once he’d heard the word ‘witches’ interwoven.

There’s only a select few who know about Yangyang and Renjun’s involvement in the art of magic, and the bubble had not extended to his older brother. Currently it was only the five of them who knew; always a hint of nervousness in Donghyuck that perhaps a few slivers of their father’s mindset had taken root in his brother’s mind. 

No matter how much he loved Johnny and trusted him with his own life, Donghyuck couldn’t jeopardise Yangyang and Renjun’s safety for anything.

Tonight seems to be no different, as Johnny rises to approach his father and mother. Donghyuck is dying to know what they are discussing and if it’s connected at all with the growing disrest he hears echoing from the townships. 

He’d even tried to ask Ten, because not only is he Johnny’s right hand man and there’s nothing Johnny seems to know that he doesn’t, but also because Donghyuck sometimes finds himself wondering if Ten knows his brother better than Johnny knows himself.

But he had been turned away before he can even finish asking. _“It’s nothing you need to worry your pretty little head with, okay Hyuckie?”_

He had pouted rather aggressively at Ten’s tone but there was nothing he could do about it. When Ten has decided something, you have no choice but to accept.

It doesn’t stop him from trying to follow Johnny that evening — Ten wasn’t alone in his stubbornness, he’d taught Donghyuck more than half of what he knows. But his brother just ruffles his hair fondly and pivots him towards the door. “I’ve got this, alright? Go see the others, I know you’re dying to.” 

He smiles like he knows. More likely than not because he does. None of them have ever said it aloud or told anyone exactly what the five of them mean to each other, but Donghyuck suspects that Johnny already knows. Just as Jaehyun and Yuta do, Ten as well if the knowing glint in his eye whenever he delivers their letters means anything.

Of his two closely held secrets, Donghyuck can’t find himself minding too much if this is the one that slips out around his brother.

Donghyuck takes a shortcut to the kitchens, hasty to see them just as Johnny had predicted. The warmth that rushes through him when he spots them laughing with a couple of the young scullery maids, soothing down his heart after the state his father had left it in.

He can’t shake the creeping feeling that something is wrong. Not with the waver he heard in Johnny’s voice during a hushed conversation with Ten or the murmurings that run among the townsfolk whenever he sneaks out into the city. 

But it can’t dampen the excitement that bubbles below the surface as well. With two parts of his heart in front of him, and the other two set to arrive the following week, what could go wrong?

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

Jeno and Jaemin’s arrival is much grander than when the other three had shown up at Cavalon’s gates. 

Donghyuck had expected as much, knowing his and Jeno’s parents shared a love of dramatics, added onto the fact that it was an entire royal family coming to stay and not just a prince and his entourage. A glittery silver carriage arrives through the gates first, surrounded by a couple of guards on horses. It draws almost everyone’s gaze. Donghyuck, for one, is far too preoccupied with craning his neck around until he spots a second carriage and a familiar face riding alongside it.

It’s a sight for sore eyes: Jaemin atop his horse, a breeze ruffling through his hair and his eyes alight. If Donghyuck wasn’t so practiced in the art of this particular strain of self-control, he would have marched over there and kissed the boy right then and there.

Jaemin catches his eyes and looks like he knows exactly what Donghyuck is thinking.

And of course, it gets even better when the second carriage’s doors are pulled open to reveal Jeno, looking unfairly handsome in his navy coat and with a smile that shines brighter than the polished silver buttons detailing his sleeves.

Even just the feeling of having them this close is exhilarating to him and if Jeno’s expression is anything to go by, Donghyuck is not alone. 

Greeting the Cavalon royal family seems to be both tediously long and far too short. Bowing to Jeno’s father and mother seems to drag for hours on end, yet while greeting his older brother and sister, time seems to return to normal. 

It’s in the brief moments that Jeno steps close that time seems to wind up into a flurry. Donghyuck only gets to catch a glimpse of his smile and then the moment is over. He doesn’t even feel like he’s had a moment to breathe before they’re all moving on, Jeno swept away to greet a lord that had come to visit.

It’s comforting however to have him back in sight, to be able to glance across the courtyard and see Jaemin flashing him a smile. Just behind him stand Renjun and Yangyang, similar grins on their faces, and it’s enough. It’s enough, at least for now, to soothe the anticipation that’s bubbling in Donghyuck’s chest. Because all the pieces of his heart have found their way back together. 

Donghyuck feels so light with happiness that it’s a wonder his feet are still on the ground. 

That night is filled with draw out kisses and palms pressed against hearts and love, love, _love._ So much love that Donghyuck feels drunk on it. He’s so thankful for their hands against his skin; they’re the only things keeping him from floating away. 

Later that night Donghyuck reaches out to curl his fingers into the front of Jeno’s shirt only to find something smooth and cool to the touch in his way.

He draws back — ignoring the whine Jeno lets out when they seperate — and peers down. There, dangling around Jeno’s neck, is a tiny little glass case no longer than his thumb. When he pulls it up to the light he spots something yellow encased within it. _Is that–_

“I wanted to keep it safe,” Jeno whispers, as if anything louder would disturb the night. “Forever.”

The flower, _their_ sunflower, sits around Jeno’s neck. Donghyuck still has no idea how they managed to find one so small but he remembers Yangyang’s triumphant smile when he had presented it to them.

“It’s my reminder,” Jeno continues before Donghyuck has a chance to catch his breath. “Even when I’m missing you three so bad that I feel I might go mad with it, I know that everything’s okay. Because sunflowers always point towards the sun and to me, you all shine the brightest. Jaeminie, Junnie, Yangie, _you.”_

If Jeno asked him to, Donghyuck would light up the whole night sky just for him.

“You four are my everything. And this,” Jeno wraps a hand around Donghyuck’s so that they’re cradling the flower between their palms. “This guides me home.”

Breathless, weightless, impossibly happy. Donghyuck feels them all at once. “I love you,” he breathes, hoping they can all hear everything else he tries to infuse into the three words. _I love you, I miss you, I’m yours. Now and in the hopefully many years to come. Forevermore._

Jaemin cups his cheek, soft palm against warm skin, and leans down to return the sentiment with his mouth. There’s Yangyang’s arm around his waist and Renjun’s hand in his and it’s everything Donghyuck’s ever wanted and more.

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

Donghyuck is not surprised when the five of them find themselves in the library the following afternoon. Not only is it one of Renjun’s favourite places in the castle, but Jaemin revels in the peaceful moments they spend there. There’s a spot by two giant windows which stretch from floor to ceiling and look out onto the gardens. Many a time they’ve curled up on the bench below and spent hours gazing out.

What does surprise Donghyuck however is who they run into. Johnny is there and like always, Ten is never far behind, seated on his left. It’s their companions that he finds most disconcerting. Donghyuck knows that Jaehyun and Yuta are friends with his older brother but whatever they're doing doesn’t exactly look recreational.

There’s papers spread out before them and a book that Donghyuck vaguely remembers his politics tutor telling him to read. He hadn’t even opened the book but that’s beside the point.

“What you doing, hyung?” Donghyuck asks when the five of them reach the table.

It could be just a trick of the light but Donghyuck swears he sees a flicker of alarm on Johnny’s face, but before he can say anything it’s gone. “Nothing, Hyuck. Nothing important. What are you guys doing here?”

It’s clearly not nothing — especially considering how closed off Johnny had been about everything recently — but Donghyuck isn’t sure if he’s going to find any success prying. And he’s not really ready to deal with another strange pang of rejection.

“We’re just here to hang out.”

“Excuse you,” Renjun butts in. “You might be here to sleep but that doesn’t mean the rest of us are.”

“Yeah,” Yangyang adds, looping his arm with Renjun’s, “we’re going to do smart people things like _reading.”_

Renjun proceeds to shove a cackling Yangyang away, who only seems to be spurred on by his reaction. Donghyuck is watching them when he feels an arm wrap around his waist and someone’s chin hook over his shoulder. “I don’t care what Junnie says,” Jaemin murmurs. “Sleeping sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Donghyuck has never been one to turn down cuddles, especially when they’re being offered by Na Jaemin himself. They flop into the path of sunlight that streams through the windows and paints their skin a brilliant shade of gold. 

The light catches against the dust floating around the room, turning each into a little pocket of sunshine. In their bubble of warmth, Donghyuck’s heart gleams brightly and unimpeded. He traces a finger over Jaemin’s cheekbone, using his finger tips to kiss the skin he’s unable to.

One day, he’d like to be able to kiss freely. To hold them close without a care in the world for who might see.

His eyes slip shut and he lets the golden light encase them.

The next time he opens them it’s to the sound of rain pattering against the windows. Rain which, Donghyuck quickly decides, is far too exciting not to be out in.

“Come _on_ guys, it’ll be fun!”

Renjun looks unconvinced. “We’re going to get wet.”

“That’s the point.”

Renjun looks like he’s about to protest but then Yangyang leans across to whisper something in his ear. All Donghyuck catches is ‘Jeno’ and ‘soaked shirt’ but he gets the jist of it. He cackles when Renjun’s ears go bright red, but at least he agrees to come with them.

“What about you, hyung?” Donghyuck asks his brother.

Johnny lifts his gaze up from the notes in front of him, as if coming out of a daze. “Huh?”

“We’re going out to play in the rain. Wan’na come?”

His eyes dart to the window — he seems not to have noticed the sudden change in weather before now — and then back to Donghyuck. “No, that’s okay. You guys go out and have your fun,” Johnny says with a smile.

“You sure, hyung?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” and this time something different grabs at the edges of Johnny’s smile. Something softer and almost wistful, like he knows something Donghyuck doesn’t. “Go be a kid.”

Donghyuck doesn’t know what any of it means and by the looks on their faces, none of them are going to tell him. So he lets Yangyang and Jaemin tug him out the library doors, Johnny’s smile slipping from his mind.

Stepping into the summer rain feels like being awakened. If the sunlight had bathed them gold and wrapped them up gently, then the rain against his skin felt like life seeping into his bones. They all abandoned their shoes and dug their toes into the grass, laughter warming their cheeks.

Their shirts get soaked and Yangyang grins triumphantly as he takes in the smooth lines of Jeno’s body, clear as day through his now see-through white shirt. The best part is when Renjun shoves Yangyang into a puddle, ears still a flaming red.

They delve deeper into the gardens as the rain grows heavier, taking shade under a big oak tree. Raindrops catch on the tree leaves, the hedge of roses, Renjun’s eyelashes. It’s the last which takes Donghyuck’s breath away, although he doesn’t want to admit it. 

The hitch of his breath gets lost in the sounds of the rain but Renjun’s heartbeat under his palm is alive and unmistakable and when they topple onto the ground, Donghyuck presses his ear against the boy’s chest so he can hear the beating of his heart—one, two, one, two—drowning out the rain.

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

Donghyuck wakes before dawn on the day of the ball.

He doesn’t mean to, since he’s usually difficult to get out of bed any time before noon. But when he awakes he’s met with indigo skies hovering above him. The world feels odd in the early hours of the morning, like everything had been moved just two inches to the left. Familiar yet also out of place.

The robe he slips on doesn’t feel like it fits around his shoulders, even though he’s worn it dozens of times before without an issue.

His bare feet don’t tap against the hallway floor like shoes would. There’s only silence.

For a moment, Donghyuck feels like the only one in the great castle. If he were to reach out and twist one of the many doorknobs, would he find it empty? Barren? Void of anyone’s possessions?

The thought should scare him: to have his childhood home stripped away of everything that’s supposed to make it home. All the carpet, the draping, the paintings his mother had insisted upon perfecting. Artfully carved bed frames and silk sheets, wardrobes filled with clothes woven from the finest fabrics in the Kingdom.

Donghyuck has known for a long time that these are not the things that make a home.

His home is not made by the possessions it holds, but instead the heart which they hold in their hands. Donghyuck’s heart.Running away from home had never scared him. Besides from the people it held—his older brother, Ten, Jaehyun, the workers he’d known all his life—the castle didn’t have anything for him to miss.

He stops in the middle of the hallway, in robes that feel too big and walls that no longer feel familiar.

It’s quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Like the calm before the storm. He can almost smell the thunder brewing, even if the pink skies outside are still clear.

The room sways, or maybe that’s just him, and all the while he can’t shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong.

By the time the rest of the castle wakes up, preparations for the ball are in full swing. Everyone is buzzing around, rushing to fix any last minute details and have everything in order. It’s an atmosphere that Donghyuck usually slips into like a duck to water, but even as everything comes to life around him, he can’t help but feel off. Like he's missed a step coming down the stairs.

At one point he spots Yuta and Johnny huddle in a corner together, whispering heatedly about something. They both startle as he passes, looking at him with wide eyes.

It’s as weird as everything else that’s happened this morning.

Getting into their attire for the ball is where Donghyuck starts to feel a little of himself return. Not because of the over-the-top suit that his mother picked out for him, but because the five of them prepare together.

Jeno looks dashing in his navy and silver coat — the colours of Cavalon — just as Yangyang does in his uniform. Jaemin slicks his hair back all Prince Charmingly, winking when he catches them staring. Dangling from Renjun’s ears are a pretty set of silver and gold earrings that Jeno had gifted him a couple of months back. They glint in the candlelight and make him shine even more than usual.

Donghyuck is so distracted by it all that he forgets how to use his fingers. Which proves terribly annoying because now he can’t tie his tie.

It’s Jeno who actually takes pity on him, because he’s always been the nicest one out of all of them. Yangyang just laughs at him, teasing and warm and happy, all the things Donghyuck fell in love with him for.

Once his tie is smoothed out and Donghyuck has stolen a kiss from Jeno in thanks, everyone seems ready.

“Wait that’s not fair, I want a kiss too,” pouts Yangyang.

Renjun huffs. “If we all start kissing we’re never going to make it to the ball on time.” But like usual, Donghyuck isn’t really listening, intent instead on sliding an arm around Yangyang’s shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. Who is he to deny his boyfriend?

“You’re both terrible,” he hears from behind him.

Yangyang pulls away to flash Renjun a bright grin. “Terribly handsome.”

“You wish.”

Jeno chooses that moment to butt in. “Handsome or not, everyone needs to get moving otherwise we’re going to be late.”

“Are you saying we’re not handsome?”

“What he’s saying, Yangie,” continues Renjun, “is that if we don’t make it to the ball in the next five minutes, someone is going to have our heads.”

Donghyuck grins. “That someone being my mother.”

“Alright, alright,” Yangyang concedes. “I hear you.”

And then they’re off.

Just as Donghyuck’s mother had planned, the ballroom is beautiful. At what cost is still left up for debate but its beauty is undeniable.

Donghyuck and Jeno get passed around the room to exchange mandatory pleasantries with stuffy old lords and ladies. All he receives from his mother is a sharp-eyed appraisal of his clothes, which are thankfully deemed suitable. His father doesn’t even spare him a glance.

When he looks around for his older brother, Johnny is nowhere to be found. Normally, with his height, Johnny is easy to spot in the crowd, but for some reason, he’s strangely absent. He pushes that thought to the back of his mind in favour of greeting Jeno’s older brother and sister.

He’d missed them last time he’d visited Cavalon so he spends some time catching up with both of them, which also happens to serve as a reprieve from addressing any more advisors.

Finally, the dance floor opens up and the huddles have to break off in favour of making room.

Surprisingly, it’s Jeno’s sister, Sooyoung, who asks him for a dance. “I’m not much into dancing to be completely honest with you, but my mother will be on my back if she doesn’t see me on the floor at least once. And I rather it be with you than any of these other lords who I’ll have to pretend to laugh at.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Donghyuck smiles.

“Wonderful,” she tells him. “I’ll have him back to you in just a moment, little brother,” she turns to tell Jeno, who shoots her a glare. 

Falling into step with her is easy. While they’d never been as close as Jeno and Donghyuck are, they’d spent much of their childhoods around each other. Sooyoung had always treated him kindly, as if he were just another little brother of hers.

“Much better than any of these old farts or Merlin forbid, one of the suitors my mother has tried to push at me,” she says to him with a grin halfway through their second song.

“The first sound bad enough, I can’t imagine handling the others on top.”

“You’re lucky,” Sooyoung tells him. “My parents seem damn near ready to sell me off at this point. I guess I should be thankful that they haven’t tried to set me up with Johnny or anything, that would be a whole new level of embarrassment.”

Donghyuck can’t help but turn his nose at that, which only makes Sooyoung laugh. “No offense against you, noona, but–”

“I know, don’t worry. I’ve known him almost my whole life and just–” she shakes her head. “We’re not like that. It would be too weird, like I was marrying my brother or something.”

They take a twirl around the room. A whole cello solo passes before she speaks again.

“We’ve never spoken of it and I understand why. Some secrets are too precious to share.” He doesn’t know what she’s inferring, not yet at least, but she smiles gently at him. “When I do get married, whenever that time may come, I want it to be to someone I love. Someone who looks at me with stars aglow in their eyes. All I want is–” she pauses here, eyes flicking between his. “Is to have what you have, Donghyuck-ah.”

Suddenly, all the air in his lungs escapes in one monumental, terrifying whoosh. She isn’t supposed to know.

Sooyoung must sense his fear, perhaps it’s written across his face, because she places a light palm over his cheek. “Hey there. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I–” His heart squeezes. Words fail him.

“It’s okay, I promise it’s okay.” Her palm is warm. “You don’t have to explain anything to me. Like I said, some things are too precious to risk. Believe me, I understand.”

“Noona...” He’s not sure what else to say.

Her smile doesn’t waver. “All I care about is your happiness, Donghyuck. I just wanted you to know that there are people out there who will care for you no matter what. There are people, like me and my brother and your brother. You’ve got people in your corner, Hyuck. All five of you do.”

And that. Well, that damn near brings him to his knees. 

It’s an unfamiliar feeling; being seen.

Startling and new but, oddly enough, not uncomfortable.

Sooyoung gives him a moment to collect himself, taking the lead in their dance. They take an entire turn around the ballroom before he’s able to speak again, and even then all he can choke out is: “thank you. It means– it means the world to me.”

She pats his cheek gently. “We’ve got your back. Don’t forget it.”

And with that she deposits him in Jeno’s arm with one final wave, leaving him to stew in the storm inside him that she had awakened.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks him carefully.

“I’m–” He tries to find the words. He doesn’t know if there’s any way to describe the feeling in his chest. “I’m okay, really okay actually.”

Jeno’s eyebrows furrow. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says with a smile. “I promise.”

They stay there for a moment, taking each other in before Jeno draws in a breath. “In that case then, may I have this next dance?”

“You most certainly may,” he beams in response, slipping a hand into Jeno’s.

He lets him lead them over to a free space and gets lost in the feeling of being twirled around a ballroom by a dashing boy that he gets to call his own. 

Over Jeno’s shoulder, he meets Renjun’s gaze and his grin grows. Beside him is Jaemin, still looking as perfect as always, who breaks into a smile as soon as they lock eyes. Then he points over to his right, where, a couple of metres away, Yangyang stands chatting away with one of the servers.

_Stars aglow in their eyes,_ Sooyoung had said. Donghyuck returns his gaze to Jeno’s face, to his beautiful eyes and has to catch his breath when he sees a million galaxies shining down at him. He wonders briefly how many are in his own.

They make it through three songs before they grow restless. Both of them know that their parents won’t notice if they slip out now, not with the party in full swing and everyone bustling around. It’s almost too easy to weave their way through the crowd and over to a side door.

Jaehyun, who he spots in the crowd, rolls his eyes good-naturedly when he sees them nearing the door, but doesn’t protest. Even when Renjun, Jaemin and Yangyang join the two.

With the door clicked shut behind them, they were as free as they could be inside the castle walls. Excitement bubbling through the air, Donghyuck drags them up a flight of stairs and down a corridor until they reach the gallery room. It’s been closed off to the guests but the door is still unlocked.

It gives way with a gentle press of his fingertips. 

Moonlight streams through the balcony windows, casting a muted light across the floor. When Donghyuck eases open the balcony doors, the faint sounds of the orchestra drift up through the air. He grins. Then he reaches out for Renjun’s hand and spins him around the room, in a waltz that leaves them both breathless.

They both try to one up each other with their dance moves. Renjun completes a ballet-like spin that has his feet lifted from the ground, although Donghyuck could swear he uses his magic as an aid. He pulls Renjun into a dangerously low dip as payback, ignoring the way Yangyang teases them from where he’s wrapped in Jaemin and Jeno’s arms.

For a while after that Donghyuck and Renjun fall into a slower rhythm, resorting to a gentle sway. Both of Renjun’s arms curl around Donghyuck’s neck.

“You’re so pretty, Jun.”

The words just slip out, without quite meaning to. But he doesn’t regret them. Not when a soft blush decorates Renjun’s cheeks in an even prettier shade of pink. Instead of responding, he burrows into Donghyuck’s neck to escape his gaze. Not that Donghyuck minds too much. Either way he gets to hold Renjun close.

After a while, the boy finally tires, extracting himself from Donghyuck to make his way over to the others — although not without first pressing a thank you kiss to his cheek. 

As it appears, it’s Donghyuck’s turn to blush when Jaemin approaches him.

He reaches out for his hand first, which Donghyuck readily offers him, then presses a soft kiss to his knuckles. “May I have this dance, Your Highness.”

Donghyuck giggles. “You may. Is there a title which you prefer, kind sir?”

“Your love.”

“My love?”

Jaemin’s eyes ignite. “Yes. You are only permitted to call me that.”

Just as Renjun had done, Donghyuck drapes his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders. “Your wish is my command, my love.”

His hands settle over Donghyuck’s waist and tug him even closer. The light, or maybe it’s love, never dims from Jaemin’s eyes. They dance like this for a couple of moments, moving as one, until Jaemin draws him in even closer so that their chests meet and Donghyuck can rest his chin against the younger’s shoulder.

It’s warm and intimate and so utterly Jaemin. You couldn’t remove the smile from Donghyuck’s face even if you tried.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Jaemin whispers in his ear.

“Just tonight?”

“Always.” They’re so close together that Donghyuck can feel Jaemin’s words as much as he can hear them. “You always look beautiful but tonight you are especially gorgeous.”

Merlin, he could have melted. “Are you going to sweep me off my feet, my love?” he asks before he completely loses track of everything.

“Just say the word, my liege.”

“I like that. Being yours.”

“You can do it forever, if you like,” Jaemin offers softly. “Years may go by, perhaps even centuries. But a heart never forgets.”

“Then yes, my love. Forever sounds perfect.”

Over Jaemin’s shoulder, Donghyuck spots the painting of the beach shimmering in the moonlight. He wonders if the waves would crash against the shore to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Would the sand be soft between his toes?

His gaze finds the others next, all wrapped in each other’s arms. It’s a beautiful mess of limbs that Donghyuck adores. 

Donghyuck looks at them and understands what the longing in Sooyoung’s eyes had been for. Understands what it means to love, for someone to set your heart free, to make your blood run gold. When he looks at them he understands what it feels like to build a home with someone, crafted right from the branches of their heart and lined with love, a home that will always be there at the end of the day — for them to return to no matter how far they stray. 

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

It’s an indefinite amount of time later that Donghyuck awakes. 

There’s noises coming from somewhere, loud and distinctly angry. Lights flash across his window.

He startles into a seated position. 

Somewhere outside, the sound of smashing wood joins the cacophony of sounds.

Donghyuck is on his feet before he even knows it, fumbling to make his way over to his dresser and pull on suitable attire before he’s tearing down the hallway.

It makes it to Renjun and Yangyang’s room first, finding both of them sitting up in various states of bleary, half-awakedness.

“Something is happening,” he tells them in a rush. “I don’t know what or where. But it’s something big.”

“Where are the others?” Yangyang asks when he can tug his eyes open.

“I’m not sure,” admits Donghyuck. “I’m worried.”

Renjun reaches out to squeeze his hand. “We’ll find them,” Renjun says, with as much conviction as he can manage. “We _will.”_

Soon enough, they meet Jeno and Jaemin in the hallway, both looking equally frazzled in an ensemble of jackets pulled over night clothes.

When they’ve all made sure each other is okay, it’s Jeno who asks, “what is going on?” 

Renjun sighs. “We don’t know.”

“It must be something big though,” Yangyang says just as a swarm of guards rush past the hallway. They all shuffle close to one another. “They don’t sound happy.” He’s referring to the shouts they had heard on their way to Jeno and Jaemin. 

Jeno’s next words are tentative: “should we go see what’s happening?” 

“It’s too dangerous,” replies Renjun almost immediately. “We have no idea what’s going on or who’s here.”

“Then somewhere safe, where we’re not out in the open like this.”

Before they have a chance to follow Jeno’s suggestions, they hear footsteps behind them. Donghyuck wheels around to see his brother, flanked by Ten, Jaehyun and Yuta, coming around the corner to an adjacent hallway. They all look, despite it being the dead of the night, prepared. Although what for, Donghyuck doesn’t have any idea.

“There you guys are, thank Merlin,” Johnny cries when he spots them. He and the others are quick to make his way over to them.

“Hyung, what is happening.”

“Everything is going to be okay, Hyuck, I promise.”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “I don’t understand, is the castle under attack?”

“Not quite. I guess in a way, yes, but no one is going to be in danger. We” — and here he gestures to the three beside him — ”and some others have been planning this for a while. We’re hoping… we want to make things change for the better. Everyone is sick of all this fighting.” What’s strangest of all is that he directs the last part to Renjun and Yangyang in particular. How much does he know?

“You’re… hyung, what are you going to do?”

Despite looking a little out of breath, Johnny still overs him answers. “You and I both know that the decrees put out by our parents, and yours too Jeno if you’ll allow me to say this, always seem to do more bad than good. People are angry that families are being torn apart in the ban on magic, people are overworked just for crop surpluses and those in the villages are only being asked to pay more taxes. No matter how I try to approach the courtiers, there’s no changing their position on any of the matters.”

“So we’ve gathered a front. We want to make Edavia, and Cavalon, a better place for everyone who lives there. _Everyone,_ magic or not. This is admittedly a messy way to do this,” Johnny’s wince is evident enough, “but I’ve tried everything to make father see sense and he still refuses.”

In that moment, Donghyuck realises the gravity of what Johnny is proposing.

A _coup d'état._

“I promise no one is here to hurt anyone,” Johnny clarifies. “We just want to make things better.”

“Hyung,” Donghyuck says, reaching out for his brother’s arm. “Hyung, let me stay. Let me help.”

Maybe he’d been accepting the shake of Johnny’s head but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t sting any less. “No Hyuck. I can’t let you do that. I know that you’ve never wanted this life, all the politics and ruling. I won’t keep you here, not when I know it’s not what you truly want.”

“But–”

“No buts. We’ve got this, I promise we will be okay.” Johnny reaches out to curl a hand over his. “I’m setting you free, okay?”

With all the information Donghyuck has learnt in the last five minutes, he didn’t think that would be the one that almost breaks him.

“Here’s what I want you to do, listen carefully alright.” This time Johnny addresses all five of them as he speaks. “I need you to head as far South as you can, all the way until you’re free of the hills. There’s a small town called Ivywood, right outside the White Forest. Go there and ask for Dejun, the village folk will know who you’re looking for. You’ll find all the answers you need there.” 

“White Forest, Ivywood, ask for Dejun,” Rejun lists off.

“Perfect. I wish I could explain more about everything but there isn’t time. You need to go before the crowd advances on the castle.”

“Hyung,” Donghyuck gasps out when he realises that this, at least for now, is goodbye.

Johnny turns to him with a wistful sort of smile. “I know, Hyuck, I know.” And then he’s drawing him into a bear hug.

In all his time at the castle, Johnny had been the only person that kept him believing in blood-related family. He almost bursts into tears at the thought of saying goodbye.

“I love you, hyung,” he whispers.

Johnny smooths a hand down his back. “I love you too. We’ll see each other again, I promise.”

Donghyuck holds him tightly one last time not knowing when he’ll get the next chance too, before Johnny pulls back.

“You five take care of each other, okay?” he tells them.

“We will,” Jeno promises him.

Just for good measure, Donghyuck takes a good look at the other three over his brother’s shoulder; people who have taken care of him all his life, who, just like Sooyoung had said, will care for him no matter what.

Before he gets the chance to say anything, a distant shout resounds against the walls, armour clinking together as a crash echoes down the hallway.

It seems their time is up.

“Go,” Johnny tells them, warm and affectionate. “Go be free.” 

The last look that Donghyuck gets of the castle is nothing like he’d ever imagined.

In all the scenes he’d planned out in his head, in his dreams of running away, nothing had ever come close to this. There’s a crowd swarming at the gates in a mass of torches. _Change,_ Johnny had said. The people want change. They’d sure shown up for it.

He’s not sure if he can imagine what Edavia would be without it’s King, but he supposes time will tell. Like pruning the leaves of a tree so new, stronger ones can grow.

“Hyuck,” a voice calls out tentatively to him. Renjun urges Calypso closer so that he’s in reaching distance. “We have to… Are you ready to go?”

Donghyuck thinks back to the eerie morning that now seems years in the past. The house, or rather the castle, doesn’t make a home. He pulls out a smile. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

And with that, the five of them disappear into the night; the locks on their hearts abandoned in some dusty room of the castle. 

Ivywood is beautiful at daybreak. 

They make it out of the hills just as the sun begins to show it’s colours, painting the whole sky a beautiful mix of orange and pinks that fall down across the rooftops. But most of all, if Donghyuck squints really hard at the southern horizon he can spot the faintest glint of blue. Excitement catches in his throat.

Jeno stops to ask an elderly lady if she knows of Dejun. When she looks up from her knitting, her eyes glint a bright purple. “Why of course, dearheart.” She doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that her knitting needles keep moving without her. “Would you like me to point out his cottage for you?”

“That would be very kind of you, madame.”

When she smiles, the wrinkles around her eyes deepen in the best kind of way. “For a boy with such nice manners, I would be more than happy to.”

The shy smile that Jeno offers only seems to make her more pleased. 

“Their place isn’t too hard to find, just follow along this road here until you make it to the house with the yellow well out front — a strange colour for a well if you ask me, but I’ve learnt not to question Taeil’s ways. From there you want to make a left, then go right the first chance you get. Dejun and Hendery live in the cottage with blue flowers hanging from the rafters, you can’t miss it.”

She’s right about that. The vines climb up the veranda posts, bearing tiny blue flowers in the shape of bells. It might just be the way the sun hits the petals, but Donghyuck could swear that they were glowing.

The door swings open just as Yangyang reaches out to knock, revealing a boy with striking blonde hair and pointy ears. “Hi! I’m Hendery. We’ve been expecting you!”

None of them quite know what to say.

That is until another by appears over Hendery’s shoulder, sporting the same pointy ears but with a soft shake of violet in his hair instead. “Yah, stop scaring out guests, Hendery.” He turns to the others with an easy smile. “Sorry about him. My name is Dejun and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Uh… my name is Donghyuck. My brother– Johnny. He said we’d find you here.”

“Indeed. Your brother has told me lots about you five. Why don’t you come in for some tea?”

Over tea, they find out that both Hendery and Dejun are both fae — magical beings who hold power over the magic realm. “We’re not unlike witches. The only difference is that all fae are powerful, whereas witches are still human and to be a witch, you must be born with magic. Fae don’t skip generations. Humans, on the other hand, have always been a little more fickle. ”

To see both Hendery and Dejun use their magic so freely tugs at something in Donghyuck’s chest, and when he glances over, he seems Renjun staring at them in awe. Yangyang too looks delighted.

Donghyuck’s mind drifts back to his brother back at the castle. 

“I know this may all seem very sudden to you,” Dejun says kindly when Donghyuck asks about it, “but I promise this has been in the works for a long time. I have no doubt that your brother and his crew are safe.”

Donghyuck asks the question that’s been on his mind since he found out about everything. “Why didn’t he just tell me about his plans? I could have helped.”

Dejun reaches out a hand to place it over Donghyuck’s clenched fist. “He didn’t want to worry you. Any of you. Johnny-hyung was fiercely protective of you five and he wanted to give you a chance to be done with everything for good. To be able to just live. For him, dragging you into planning out a revolution was counterintuitive to that plan.”

As soon as Donghyuck’s lip trembles, Jaemin is there, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“He did all that for me,” Donghyuck says shakily, “and I didn’t even get to thank him properly.”

Donghyuck feels Dejun give his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m sure he knows,” he reassures.

“And besides,” butts in Hendery with a wide grin. “You can thank him by living happily.” He slides a piece of parchment across the table. “Goldcrest. Home to the best mangoes you’ve ever tasted and soon, if you’d like, the five of you.”

“What?” Donghyuck splutters.

The twin smiles that break out on both of their faces are both warm. Dejun shrugs, as if it’s no big deal. “Johnny-hyung told us that you always wanted to see the ocean.”

**──** ⋅ ♔ ⋅ **──**

_Epilogue._

For Donghyuck, falling in love had been like this:

  * Shared giggles while running from tutors, Donghyuck too mischievous to sit still and listen to someone drone on about bloodlines and family trees.



  * It’s knobbly knees clacking together as he and Jeno hid in a broom cupboard. Their attempts to stave off being scolded had never been successful but it hadn’t mattered because they got to spend those blissful moments of freedom together.



  * In the early hours of the morning, huddled under the bedsheets with Yangyang and Rejun, trading secrets and making finger puppets in the candlelight. 



  * Hearing Jaemin’s laugh for the first time.



  * Sparring practice turned tickle fights with Yangyang that always left them both huffing and puffing, red in the face but deliriously happy, for once too breathless to tease each other.



  * The many, many secret glances shared across halls and the promises that go with each of them.



  * And the dreams they’d shared of a future together, threaded together by their always whispered plans of running away together — always together. 



Donghyuck continues to fall in love like this:

  * Being tugged out of bed by Jeno at an ungodly hour, just to watch the sunrise ignite the ocean’s ripples. 



  * The soap suds in Jaemin’s hair when he gets saddled with deck scrubbing duty. (Donghyuck laughs at him for a whole minute before he takes pity on him and takes out a brush too).



  * Jaemin’s laugh when coupled with his seabreeze ruffled hair. 



  * Climbing all the way up to ropes so he can join Yangyang in the crowsnest and fall into the steady rocking of their ship, inching closer and closer together until they’re fully intertwined and it's impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins.



  * The expression of wonder on Renjun’s face when he gets to use his magic out in the open for the first time, blue sparks rushing from his fingertips as he whispers a spell underneath his breath. (His runes too, which are now proudly displayed across his skin, intricate and beautiful and finally able to be properly appreciated).



  * Getting to watch the potion aunties of Goldcrest take Yangyang under their wing. One evening, the boy comes home with bright purple hair, explaining it simply with a “I couldn’t choose between blue and red”. Donghyuck and Jeno don’t stop laughing all evening.



  * Stripping down to their shorts and taking turns diving off the plank when the summer heat gets too much for them to bear, splashing each other with water just because they can.



  * Kisses. So many kisses. No longer shared behind closed doors.



The familiar saltiness of the ocean hits Donghyuck’s nose and he lets out a sigh of contentment. He hadn’t expected the ocean to be salty but he’d fallen in love with the place immediately; the sight of sparkling blue waters stretching as far as his eye. 

As Jeno swings their ship over to the left, Donghyuck and Yangyang make sure to follow his lead. It sets them towards the port where two very familiar faces are standing. Donghyuck could spot Ten’s grin from a mile away.

He can’t wait to introduce his brother to his boyfriends for real this time. 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

>  _me trying to keep track of everyone in this relationship:_ [chan voice] i’m not going to leave you behind
> 
> This was the most kissing I have ever written (which doesn’t mean much because I am notorious for forgetting to make characters kiss) and I love it! I had an absolute blast writing, although it definitely wasn’t supposed to be so long.
> 
> To Minnie, I sincerely hope this was a worthy gift! It was a pleasure to write for you! Best of holiday wishes to you all!
> 
> **Update:** Surprise, my first poly fic is here! Thank you all for the love, it means the world~ <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/fiddlestyyx) | [tmblr](https://fiddle-styx.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
